Fathers, Sons and Brothers
by ghostwriter56
Summary: Synopsis: Speed Racer Classic….A man from Pops past is planning revenge for his sons’ death through Speed and Spritle. Can Pops save his boys or will he have to rely on help from the mysterious Racer X?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fathers, Brothers and Sons

Title: Fathers, Brothers and Sons

Author: Ghostwriter56

Rating: PG/K+…some violence, nothing outside the Classic

Synopsis: Speed Racer Classic….A man from Pops past is planning revenge for his sons' death through Speed and Spritle. Can Pops save his boys or will he have to rely on help from the mysterious Racer X?

Chapter I

_Sometimes I feel as if I'm a magnate for all the bad and evil in the world. Other drivers have advised me to just mind my own business and stick to racing, but it's like I'm compelled to help others. It's as much a part of me as racing is, but little did I know that I would be the one who needed the help. It all started a couple of weeks ago…_

"I MISSED THE BUS!!"

"Oh please, not again!" Speed bemoaned as the cry of his little brother almost shook the Racer home.

"C'mon Speed! I'm gonna be late for school!" Spritle yelled as he popped his head in the doorway of his brother's bedroom.

Speed looked up from pulling on his socks and gave the boy as pained look.

"I don't have time to take you to school today. Sparky and I are going to pick up the new engine block for the Mach 5 today and we need to get an early start. Can't Mom take you?" Speed grumbled as Chim-Chim pushed his way past Spritle and grabbed Speeds shoes and started dancing around, waving them in the air. The sound of a loud horn blew in the open window. Speed snatched his shoes from the chimp and made his way down the hall to the front door. He opened the door and waved to Sparky to come in.

"What's up? I thought we were gonna get an early start?" Sparky questioned Speed as he followed him into the kitchen.

"We were, but I have to take Spritle to school." Speed groused as he managed to put his shoes on. He looked at Mom who had her back to him while she washed the dishes.

"Mom, can't you take Spritle to school?"

"I'm sorry dear, but your father took the car. He has that meeting with Zympher Motors today." She said in a very apologetic voice. "What do you want me to do Speed, drive Spritle to school in the Mach 5?"

Speed held out the keys to the race car, his blue eyes brimming with hope.

"Would you?" He asked as sweetly as he could.

Mom shook her head with a chuckle.

"Well, it was worth a try." Speed muttered as he dropped the keys back into his pants pocket.

Sparky sat back in the chair and took a piece of toast from the plate in front of him.

"Why don't you just go drop Spritle off and get it over with? We can wait a few minutes. It's not like anyone is gonna take the block from us."

"I know, but I really wanted to start working on it as soon as possible. We've got to have her ready for the New England 900 in three weeks. It's gonna be a tough three day race. We start in Portland Maine, drive through New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Rhode Island then the finish line in Times Square. We'll barely have time to test her out before we have to leave." Speed lamented as he looked at Sparky. "Sparky, that's my breakfast you're eating!"

"I'll make you another Speed." Mom said as she walked across the room, wiping her wet hands on a towel. She stopped and bent down to give her son a kiss on the cheek. "You need to calm down Speed. Everything will get done in time. Sometimes you're too much like your father in that way."

"I'm gonna be LATE!!" Spritle came bursting through the kitchen with his backpack, looking as if he would explode. Speed couldn't help but smirk at his brother's antics.

"C'mon, let's hit the road. I can't imagine what's so great about school."

"The thing I hate most about school is that Chim-Chim can't come with me." Spritle complained as he followed his brother to the garage and jumped into the Mach 5.

Speed slipped into the car and started up the engine, then suddenly laughed as he pulled out of the garage.

"You know, I think Chim-Chim at school would be kinda fun at that. Imagine all the crazy things he would do."

Speed and Spritle spent the rest of the drive devising all sorts of mischief for the chimp to get into in a school. As he pulled the gleaming white race car to the front of the building, all the kids seem to gravitate to it like moths to a flame. Speed turned the engine off. Spritle coming to school in the Mach 5 was a big event in the elementary school world, and seeing Speed behind the wheel made it perfect. Spritle stood up in the seat and hopped over the door, landing soundly and midst applause of his schoolmates. Speed put a gloved hand over his face and shook his head.

"Oh great, now he's turning into a pint sized version of me!"

"You're gonna pick me up after school, right Speed?" Spritle asked with huge saucer eyes.

"You can take the bus home like you normally do." Speed instructed, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, wanting to get back to Sparky and the work that needed to be done.

"No I can't." Spritle said firmly as the school bell rang and the children all moaned as they left the two brothers and headed inside to start the day.

Speed let out a huff and turned halfway in the red leather driver's seat, waving his hand. "Why not?"

"Spritle has to stay late and make up a test he missed last week when he was out sick." A middle aged woman said, walking up to the arguing brothers. She smiled and bent down to Spritle. "Now go along and let your brother get about his business."

"Yes, Mrs.Chalkton," Spritle said obediently as he started off, only to turn around and yell to Speed. "Don't forget to pick me up!"

Speed turned the key to the Mach 5 and the engine roared to life. Gripping both hands on the wheel, Speed growled lowly,

"Spritle…"

"Speed, if I remember correctly, you were very much the same when you went to school here, in fact a tad bit worse as I recall."

The young man had to laugh as he took the woman's hand in his.

"I remember. Sometimes I forget I was that small. It's hard being the older brother, Mrs. Chalkton."

She smiled a bitter sweet smile at Speed.

"I know, you had Rex and now Spritle has you. Keep that in mind Speed."

Speed felt her hand leave his and he drove out of the school drive thinking about what she said.

_I worshiped Rex. He was the perfect big brother, and I should be that kind of big brother to Spritle. It's so hard though, what with races and the bad guys who always seem to show up. Mrs. Chalkton is right though, I should be more like Rex._

Deep in though, Speed did not notice the black sedan with the darkly tinted windows as it followed him through the busy city streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Chapter II

_My mind was on Spritle, so I never noticed that car that followed me across town. If only I had seen it. If only I had know what was going to happen later that day. Sometimes I think the whole world is nothing but a big if only..._

It was three thirty when Spritle finished his make up test and handed it into the teacher. She looked it over and smiled at the little boy.

"I'm sure you did just fine Spritle, but you missed your bus. Is someone from home coming to get you?"

"My brother Speed should be here in a few minutes. I'll just go to the bus stop and wait for him." Spritle said with pride and happiness, pulling his school bag over his shoulders.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Spritle smiled and quickly made his way down the long halls and out into the late day sunshine. The bus stop was sheltered by several large maple and oak trees which blocked the sun and made the area seem more enclosed. The school was on a quiet side street with very little traffic.

"Well, hello there little fellow," an elderly man said in a cheerful voice as Spritle approached the bench where the man was seated.

"If you're waiting for the school bus, it's already gone." Spritle said in a matter of fact manner as he climbed up on the bench and sat on the other side of the bench.

The man laughed at the little boy.

"Why no, I'm not waiting for the school bus. I like to take walks and I thought I'd just take a little rest here under these beautiful trees. You must be waiting for someone though. Little fellow like you must have a very long walk home."

Spritle looked at the man as if studying him, then asked his name.

"I'm Mr. Moondavis, so what is your name?"

"I'm Spritle Racer. My brother is Speed Racer the famous race car driver. I'm sure you've heard of him." Spritle boasted, puffing up his little chest.

Mr. Moondavis shook his head and shrugged.

"Sorry, can't say as I have."

Spritles' face became a twisted mask of disbelief. He jumped up on the seat of the bench and walked over to the man, berating him.

"WHAT?? You've never heard of my brother Speed?? Everyone's heard of my brother Speed Racer!! My dad is Pops Racer the famous car designer, guess you've never heard of him either?"

"Here, have some candy, maybe that will calm you down." Mr. Moondavis said with a smile as he pulled a brightly colored bag from the pocket of his finely tailored overcoat.

Despite what Mom and Pops and Speed said about taking candy from strangers, it fell on deaf ears as Spritle plopped down next to the kindly man and dug into the sweets.

Spritle was halfway through the bag when he suddenly began to feel sleepy.

"Wow," he said with a yawn. "I've never eaten candy that made me tired before. I think I'll just take a nap…..my brother….Speed will be….here….soon." With that, the boy curled up against Mr. Moondavis and fell asleep. The elderly man smiled as he put a hand on the little boy's head. He then pulled a walkie-talkie from his coat pocket and spoke into it.

"Phase One complete."

A smooth male voice came over the airways.

"That doped candy worked much quicker than planned."

"You should have seen this kid eat! Half the bag is gone, good thing we're not using it on the older boy, there just wouldn't be enough." Mr. Moondavis marveled.

"We're in position now. Speed should be coming any moment. We lucked out by finding out from the kids at the school that he would be back to pick up his brother. Saves us another stakeout."

"We only have one shot at this. The boss wants both the boys' unconscious but not hurt, not yet anyways…I see his car now, get ready." Moondavis said, quickly putting the walkie-talkie in his pocket as Speed pulled the Mach 5 up to the bus stop. He slid out of the drivers' seat and walked over to the bench with a very curious grin on his face.

"You must be his brother, Speed is it?"

"Yes, I am. This is peculiar, my brother Spritle is usually very wound up and raring to go after school."

Mr. Moondavis smiled sweetly at the sleeping boy. "He must have had a rough day. It happens to little ones like him."

Speed squatted down and smiled at the peaceful look on his brother's face.

"Thanks so much for watching him for me. I'll just take him home now."

Speed reached out to gather his brother into his arms but Mr. Moondavis grabbed Speed by the wrist and spoke in an almost apologetic manner.

"Sorry son, but neither of you is going home today."

Speed gazed at the man as if he were insane. He slowly rose to his feet only to have two muscular men in suits grab his arms. Before he could try to break free, Mr. Moondavis shifted the sleeping Spritle gently to the bench and let go of his grasp of Speed's wrist.

"What the…" was all he could get out as the elderly man took a dark wad of cloth and shoved it into Speed's mouth. He motioned for the two holding Speed to take him behind the trees in back of the bench. Another man came from the car and took Spritle with him, placing him carefully in the back seat of the sedan.

"Right there will be fine." Mr. Moondavis said in a very casual manner as if this were an everyday occurrence to him. His two muscle men pinned Speed to a large oak, their large burly hands pressing the teen's shoulders to the tree. As Moondavis approached, Speed jumped and kicked his legs out, just barely missing the older man.

"Ah, a fighter? Let's secure him a bit more tightly, gentlemen." Moondavis instructed. One of the men let go of Speed, but before he had time to react, the man had a vice grip around his knees. The other pulled the boy away from the tree and pinned him against his own body with his arms pulling Speed's back. Speed tired to spit out the gag in his mouth, but it was lodged in firmly. He squirmed and struggled but stopped dead when he saw Moondavis pull a nasty looking hypodermic needle from his coat.

"If you stay still, this won't hurt a bit. We're only going to put you to sleep for a while, that's all."

The man holding Speed's arms managed to let one hand move down to the boy's wrist, locking his arm still.

Speed broke out in a cold sweat. Needles from the doctor were bad enough, but when the bad guys had them it always ended badly. He tried to cry out for help, but the gag muffled his calls. He gasped as the needle hit its mark sliding into a protruding vein at the elbow. Speed watched with a horrid fascination as the cool pale blue liquid rushed from the needle into his body. It was only a matter of moments before the drug took effect. Speed let out a soft moan, then fell limp in his captor's arms.

"There now, you see how easy it can be." Moondavis smiled as he pulled the gag from Speed's mouth and put it back in his pocket. He motioned to the men to move. The one holding Speed's legs put on a pair of leather gloves before going over to the Mach 5, taking Speed's racing helmet so as not to leave fingerprints while the other scooped the teen into his arms and waited until Moondavis motioned for the coast to be clear. They quickly got into the dark car and drove off, leaving the Mach 5 parked at the lonely bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Chapter III

_Pops always told me that no matter if I won the race or not, that the real winner's circle was the home. Pops is a very wise man; I should pay more attention to what he tells me, off the track. I guess this whole experience brought those words of wisdom home in a way I never could have known before. It's too easy to take home for granted._

It was nearly six PM and Mom Racer was pacing about the house in a state.

"Where could those two be, Pops? Speed should have been back hours ago."

Pops dropped the newspaper he'd been pretending to read and nodded his agreement.

"Spritles' not one to miss a meal. He would hound Speed to death to hurry up what he was doing."

A thought brought a frantic look to the boy's mom.

"Dear, you don't think they've been in an accident, do you? You know how bad the cross town traffic is this late in the day."

Pops raised a skeptical eyebrow at the suggestion.

"My son Speed in a car accident? Hardly! I taught him everything he knows about cars and driving..."

The doorbell rang out, interrupting Pops lecture, but he continued as he went to answer.

"Speed is about the best driver I've seen, except for that Racer X fellow. I'd like to know who taught him to drive. Speed could use some tips from someone like that, oh Inspector Detector, what brings you here and who's that with you?"

The police inspector stood at the door next to a man in a brown uniform holding a box and a receipt book.

"Package for you, Mr. Racer, was sent urgent delivery." The delivery man said holding out the box. Pops took it and signed the book, handing it back to the man who disappeared quickly. He asked the inspector to come in as Chim-Chim came screaming into the room thinking Spritle was back, but when he looked around, he waddled over to a corner of the room to sulk.

"What is it, Inspector Detector? Is there news on the boys?" Mom asked with a mixture of hope and fear as she watched Pops put the box down and put an arm around his wife.

"We found the Mach 5 just a half hour ago. A patrol car happened by the school and saw it parked at the bus station. I take it Speed and his brother are not home then?"

"No, they are three hours overdue. What could have happened to them?" Mom replied as Pops looked down at the box addressed to him. Under the address there was written in red ink "Open Immediately."

"What nonsense is this now?" Pops grumbled as Sparky came in from the garage.

"Not much more I can do until Speed gets back with those parts…" Sparky stopped wiping his hands on the shop rag when he noticed the inspector in the living room.

"Pops, were you expecting a package today?" the inspector asked.

"No. I have no idea who this is from, why?" Pops replied as Inspector Detector took a pen knife out of his jacket pocket and carefully cut the tape from the flaps of the box. He put the knife away and pulled out a pair of gray cotton gloves and slipped them on. Mom, Pops and Sparky watched with anxiety as the inspector reached inside and carefully pulled out Speed's helmet.

Mom let out a startled gasp as Pops tightened his grip on her while the inspector looked it over carefully.

"No sign of blood, that's a good thing. What else do we have?" He said in a very clinical voice as he pulled out Spritle's school bag and gave it the same exam he had the helmet.

This time Mom put her hands to her mouth to stifle the scream she felt coming on. Sparky rushed to her side and he and Pops helped her to the couch to sit down. They both joined her.

"What's going on? I don't get it." Sparky said with confusion and fear as the inspector pulled the last item from the box, a portable reel to reel tape recorder. The inspector gave the three a painful look.

"I'm afraid Speed and Spritle have been kidnapped. This recorder must contain the ransom demand."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care if it puts me out of business, I'll get my boys back inspector." Pops said with much bravado.

"Well, let's here what they have to say then." Inspector Detector turned on the recorder and a deep, cultured man's voice filled the room. A voice that made Pops' face turn white.

_"It's been a long time, Pops a long time _indeed_. No need for introductions then, so let's get down to the business at hand. By now you've probably figured out that I have abducted your two youngest sons Speed and Spritle. If I could have I would have taken Rex too, but he's much too elusive even for me._

_"As you know, money is not the reason for this action I can assure you. I thought it would be nice to get to know your two boys since you took my only son away from me. I will be in touch soon, but until then don't worry, your sons will be safe, and no harm will befall them."_

The recording finished and Pops leaned forward, putting his hands over his face.

"Who Pops, who is this person?" Inspector Detector pressed as the phone rang. Sparky got up to answer it.

"Hello? Trixie? How's your vacation in Hawaii going?"

"It's fine Sparky. Let me speak to Speed please?" Trixie asked. Sparky put a hand over the receiver and spoke in a soft, but frantic voice.

"It's Trixie calling from Hawaii. She wants to talk to Speed."

Taking a deep breath, Mom put out her hand and took the phone from Sparky.

"Trixie? It's Mom. I'm sorry but Speed is lying down right now."

"It's kinda early there isn't it?"

"Yes, but Speed put in a full day with Sparky and plans to work late tonight on the Mach 5. This call must be costing your folks a fortune so I'll tell him you called when he gets up. Good bye dear." Mom cut the call short and handed the phone back to Sparky who put it on the table in back of the couch. "I hated to lie to her, but if she knew Speed and Spritle were missing, she'd get the first plane back here and more than likely get in trouble too."

Chim-Chim scooted from his lonely corner of the room and tugged at the hem of Mom's green dress. She bent down and let the chip crawl into her arms and snuggle against her shoulder.

"Even poor Chim-Chim knows something's wrong." Sparky sadly admitted.

"It's very wise of you." The Inspector nodded. "We're taking the Mach 5 down to the station to dust for prints along with these items," Detector said, taking a seat across from Pops. "Please tell me who this man is and why he's taken your boys."

Pops closed his eyes and turned his head away as he spoke slowly.

"His name is Charles Goldbanks. We met back in college. He's a very wealthy man but was always kind and just a fun guy to be around. When his son Jimmy turned fourteen, he asked me to build a race car for him. I wasn't crazy about the idea but the extra money would always come in handy so I did it. Jimmy was a spoiled kid, a real brat. Rex helped me build the car, he was the same age. Charles thought his boy could do no wrong, that his boy would be the youngest racing champion in the world. He entered his first race, lied about the boys' age and then only three laps into the race, Jimmy lost control of the car and crashed into the retaining wall. He died instantly. Charles always blamed me for it and vowed he would have his revenge, well he's got it."

"It shouldn't be hard to find him. A rich man like that? I'll get my best men on the case right away. The Inspector got up to leave, taking the box. Pops walked him to the door.

"Find my boys, Inspector. Charles was once a good fine man but since Jimmy's death he's become mean and twisted. He says he won't hurt them, but I…"

Inspector Detector placed a hand on Pop's shoulder.

"We'll find them, Pops. We'll find them."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Chapter IV

_I suppose I'm blessed to have been brought up in such a wonderful home. Moms, Pops, Rex, Spritle and yes, even Chim-Chim. I wonder though if it's enough, I mean love can overcome anything they say. What I mean is that I've seen a lot of bad things since I've been racing, but I never known pure evil, that is until Mr. Goldbanks came into my life…_

Speed was dead to the world it seemed. The drug he'd been given had dropped him into a dreamless state, at least until Spritle began to pound and shake his older brother out of his sleep.

"Speed, c'mon Speed, and wake up! Speedy please wake up!!

Speed's mind managed to crawl back to consciousness as he cracked one eye open, then the other. An almost painful groan escaped his lips as his brother nearly choked him in relief.

"Spritle, please…I feel like someone ran over me with a truck, maybe three."

Spritle let go of Speed and watched his brother slowly swing his long legs off the side of the bed and pull himself up into a sitting position.

"Where are we? Last thing I remember was seeing you asleep on the bench then these men grabbed me, one had a needle." Speed shivered at the coldness of the memory.

Spritle scooted next to his brother, wrapping his pudgy little arms around his brothers' muscular one.

"I don't know. I remember the nice man with the bag of candy and then I fell asleep and woke up in there." Spritle pointed to an open door that led to an adjacent bedroom. Speed was about to launch into the "how many times have I told you not to take candy from strangers" speech when the doors to the room opened and man in a formal suit came in. He was older and very dignified looking. He carried a silver tray with a tall thin glass filled with a clear fizzing liquid. He stopped in front of Speed and smiled.

"I'm glad you're awake. Please drink this; it will take the edge off the queasy feeling. My name is Roberts and I am Head Butler to your host, Mr. Goldbanks who sends his regards."

Speed looked up at the man with a mixture of anger and caution. Roberts was a good judge of character and simply said to Speed.

"If they wanted to poison you, they could have done it hours ago. Please, this will help." Roberts smiled at Speed and the boy realized this man was not his enemy. He took the glass and downed it quickly and put the empty glass back on the tray. Roberts put the tray down on the nightstand.

"I hope the accommodations are to your satisfaction."

Speed and Spritle looked around for the first time. The room was large and sumptuous with deep plush carpeting and more luxury than many of the hotels he'd stayed at in his travels.

"Mr. Goldbanks sends his regrets that he will not be able to dine with you this evening but he had to leave on urgent business. I daresay you'd both like to freshen up after your long journey. Since Mr. Goldbanks is not here, he has asked that that I serve dinner to you here in your rooms. I hope that will be satisfactory."

"Uh, I guess so. I don't see as we have much of a choice. Where are we exactly?"

"I'm sorry, young sirs but I cannot divulge that information to you, however you are free to walk about the estate, just don't try to escape into the woodland area."

"Why not? I like playing in the woods." Spritle said with a charming smile. Roberts shook his head as he explained to Spritle.

"There is a motion sensor alarm around the entire perimeter of the estate. If you cross it, stun beams will render you unconscious for several minutes until the security staff find you. If you were to get past the security, I'm afraid your brother would pay the price."

"How much?" Spritle asked innocently as Speed scooped his brother into his arms and spoke to him seriously.

"He means if one of us should escape, the other would get punished."

"No one's gonna give me a spanking except for Pops!" The little boy said in defiance.

"Let's just say that you've had a taste of Mr. Moondavis' style of operation." Roberts said with a slight shiver in his voice as he turned to leave the room. "Mr. Moondavis is an expert in torture techniques. Mr. Goldbanks chose him for his specialty in children. Please, don't look so alarmed. Just do as you are told and no one will hurt you." Roberts said, going out the doors and closing them quietly behind him.

Spritle looked up at his brother with great concern in his big blue eyes.

"What's going on Speed? I don't understand."

Speed shifted Spritle onto the edge of the bed as he knelt in front of him to speak to him at his eye level.

"Spritle, we've been kidnapped. I don't know why or who this Mr. Goldbanks is, but if he's as rich as he seems to be, he didn't take us for ransom money, I just can't figure it out."

Spritle's face crinkled up and his eyes welled up with tears.

"I wanna go home! I don't like this place, and I miss Chim-Chim!" Spritle threw his arms around his brother's neck and sobbed.

"It's gonna be ok, I promise. We'll get out of this, somehow. Don't cry Spritle." Speed calmly spoke as he picked his little brother up in his arms and rocked him gently until he calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry." Spritle apologized. Speed smiled and ruffled his brothers brown hair.

"That's ok. I cry sometimes too."

"You do? No way! Not you!"

"Uhuh, but you don't see me do it. Now I don't know about you but I'd like to clean up and then we'll do some exploring, how does that sound?"

Spritle gave his brother a wary look as he was set down on the floor.

"Is this a trick to get me to take a bath?"

The boys cleaned up and found clothes laid out for them, the clothes they had come in were taken away by Roberts. Spritle had a colorful striped T-shirt with dark blue rolled up jeans and sneakers. Speed sported a black pair of jeans with dark shoes and a white polo shirt. He was dismayed though when he found only white sock waiting instead of his trademark red. Red socks were his good luck charm. The boys cautiously left the suite they shared to find a heavy set man in a business suit standing outside the door.

"Uh, Roberts said we could come out, is that ok?' Speed asked the guard who nodded and followed the two boys several feet behind them.

Spritle tugged at Speed's pant leg and asked,

"Does this mean we can't try to escape now?"

"I'm afraid so Spritle. Don't worry though, we'll pick our time."

Speed marveled at all the artwork on the walls and especially the enormous stained glass windows on the landing of the grand staircase. He was feeling very tense with a guard who he knew all too well had a concealed weapon on him. Roberts met the boys at the foot of the stairs. He held some baseball equipment, gloves, balls and a bat.

"I thought you might enjoy taking your little brother outside for some exercise, young sir. I think it would do the both of you some good." Speed smiled at the butler as he took the equipment.

"Yes, I think it would do us both good. Get the kinks out, as it were. Feel up to playing some ball, Spritle?" The little boys' round face lit up like a lamp.

"You bet! Let's go!"

The boys found a nice grassy spot off the large front yard and started their two man game with their guard not far away. Roberts watched from the entrance to the house for a few moments, and then went back inside. Walking toward the back of the house down a narrow corridor, he came to a door and knocked, then entered.

Seated at a television monitor in a cozy little den was Mr. Goldbanks. He was Pop's age, but much taller and leaner built with a face wrinkled and hardened by hard work and tragedy. He didn't move from where he sat watching the two boys playing ball on the TV.

"The closed circuit works very well," Goldbanks said in a dry but very cultured voice. "How are they doing?"

"Very stoic, sir. They are two very brave boys, at least Speed is."

"Good. They aren't giving you any trouble then?"

"Not in the least sir. They are not happy as can be expected and are probably planning to escape sometime soon."

"You warned them of the security?"

"Yes sir, but the older one is a young man of great courage."

Goldbanks turned from the monitor to face Roberts.

"You look perplexed, Roberts. What is on your mind?"

The butler took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sir, isn't it enough for you that Pops Racer has lost his eldest son Rex? The boy ran away from home ten years ago. You have lost a son and so has he. What could possibly be gained by this?"

Goldbanks furrowed his brows, his eyes growing dark as he spoke.

"Pops sons are all still alive. He hasn't felt the agony of loss as I have. I want him to feel that, Roberts. Pops Racer will be solely responsible for the death of his son, which one it is will be his choice and his choice alone," Mr. Goldbanks intoned and looked briefly up at the butler. "Make sure that Moondavis does not come into contact with the boys until I say so. He's chomping at the bit to get to work on them, but for now I want Pops Racer to sweat it out, let him wonder what's become of his precious boys."

"Sir, may I remind you that you promised on your recording to Mr. Racer that no harm would come to either of the children."

"That is true, I don't intend to harm one hair on their sweet angelic heads, but this is a big house Roberts as you well know and accidents do happen." Goldbanks said with a wickedly satisfied smile as he turned his attention back to the monitor to watch Speed and Spritle play ball, unaware of what lie ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I'm not scared of the dark, well at least when I know where I am in the dark. There are all kinds of darkness, not just the physical kind. There's a darkness I've seen in men that goes beyond frightening, it's downright evil. Every time I run into that darkness, I pray it will be the last time. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to be sucked in one too many times and never get away…_

Spritle and Speed had dinner in the living room area of the suite they occupied. Spritle dug into the turkey dinner with his usual gusto while Speed propped one elbow on the table and absently moves peas around in circles on the fine bone china plate before him.

"Mom always said no elbows on the table, Speed." Spritle scolded his big brother, momentarily waving his empty fork at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry."

"Sir, you must eat something." Roberts said as he removed the cold plate of food from in front of the troubled boy and put a fresh one in its place. Speed waved it away.

"I'm not hungry, Roberts."

The butler smiled and leaned over to Speed, speaking quietly.

"You do yourself no good at all if you do not keep your strength up. Where will your strength be should you need it, or your brother for that matter?"

Speed nodded with a slight smirk on his face.

"I guess you're right."

"Rats!" Spritle sputtered, putting down his fork.

"What's wrong with you now?" Speed inquired, picking up a fork and knife.

"I was hoping you wouldn't eat and not want your dessert, and then I could have it!" Spritle laid out his devious, but childish plan. Roberts covered his amusement with a loud cough while Speed just laughed.

"You can have it, Spritle with my blessing."

At the end of dinner, Spritle looked like a tick ready to pop. He pushed his chair back as Roberts cleared the table.

"I'm sleepy." The little boy yawned as he stretched out on the couch. Speed gave Roberts a murderous look as he slowly rose from his chair. The butler could read the intent in Speed's eyes and quickly amended.

"Sir, I swear to you there was nothing in the food. The little fellow just over ate, that's all."

Speed let Robert's words sink in and then dropped his anger.

"I'm sorry Roberts. This is not a situation I like being in, let alone have my little brother in with me."

"Quite understandable and commendable, sir. Now is there anything else I may do for you, besides shut the security system off and let you escape." Roberts said with a wry smile.

"So much for that request." Speed smiled as he went over to the couch. He bent down and rolled Spritle to the other side, despite Spritle's protests. "Make some room you little hog. The way you eat and you wonder why Mom and Pops don't take you out to nice restaurants."

Spritle stuck his tongue out at Speed, and then giggled as he snuggled into the soft pillows at the far end of the couch. "I want my story, Speed. Read my story to me, please?"

Speed let out a sigh and looked over to his chubby little brother.

"Gee Spritle, I'd love to, but the kidnappers wouldn't let me go home and pack a bag before they stuck me with a needle full of sleepy juice."

Roberts couldn't help but overhear the banter.

"Is there something I might help you with, sir?"

"Spritle wants me to read his bedtime story, but I don't have the book with me."

"May I ask what the book was?"

"Treasure Island ! It's a great book with lots of pirates and fights and stuff but it could be better." Spritle said, propping himself up to a sitting position on the soft couch.

"Now how could you possibly make Treasure Island better?" Roberts asked curiously.

"Put race cars in instead of ships! Everyone drives a race car! Lots of car crashes and explosions! You could do it Speed, you could re-write it!" Spritle was now jumping up and down on the couch. Speed reached over and grabbed him by the ankle, stopping him from jumping.

"Remember what you and Chim-Chim did to the living room couch? This is not our couch." Speed reminded his brother how he and the chimp had destroyed the family couch in a sugar induced, cartoon filled Saturday morning a few months earlier. "Besides, I'm not a good writer."

"Oh, but Trixie is!" Spritle grinned as he maneuvered across the couch and over Speed's lap to lean on the arm of the couch and talk directly to Roberts. "Trixie is Speed's girlfriend and she's really neat but they get kinda mushy and go to creepy places to kiss and talk lovey-dovey. It's so gross; I've been in the trunk of the Mach 5 and hear all that gross stuff. Trixie would be the coolest guy if she wasn't a girl."

"Spritle…." Speed growled as Roberts couldn't help but laugh this time. "What do you want me to do, date Sparky instead of Trixie?"

"Sure, then there'd be no mushy stuff just guys like us talking about cars!"

"Well," Roberts said, clearing his throat. "As to the matter of Treasure Island I believe there is a fine copy in the library downstairs. If you like I will bring it to you and you can both settle in for the night. Mr. Goldbanks likes to have breakfast early so I would suggest you both turn in early." Roberts said. Speed agreed and Roberts left with the dinner dished on a cart. Speed turned to Spritle who had settled happily sprawled over his lap.

"Spritle that was very embarrassing what you told Roberts about Trixie. Of all the people to be kidnapped with, I get stuck with you. I ought to give you a spanking."

"I'm sorry I was a bad boy, but you and Trixie get so gooey sometimes it's enough to make me sick. How come some guys like girls? I'm your brother and I don't like girls like that, it's so gross!"

Speed couldn't help but smile at his brother's honesty.

"When you get a bit older, Pops will sit you down and have a talk he likes to call, The Carburetors and Crankshafts. You're probably not gonna have an idea what he's talking about, so when he does, do yourself a favor and go talk to Mom about it."

"I want my story." Spritle insisted, not paying attention to anything Speed had just said to him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Speed grumbled under his breath.

Speed flicked the remote on the television off and dropped it on the table in front of the couch. It was several hours after dinner. Spritle was tucked in his room, a full tummy and visions of pirates driving race cars! Speed smiled as he sauntered over to the large soft bed and slipped between the covers and tried to sleep. He was exhausted, but sleep eluded him. He wanted to know more about Mr. Goldbanks and why he took him and Spritle.

Sleep eluded the boy. Getting up, Speed slipped on a quilted blue silk robe that matched the pajamas he wore and walked into the slippers next to the bed. Quietly, he made his way across the room and peered out one of the double doors. There was no guard on duty so he took the opportunity and made his way down the dimly lit hall and the main staircase. Stopping at the bottom of the staircase, Speed peered about in the moonlight that flooded in from the tall windows in the foyer. A yellow glow caught the corner of his eye and being the overly curious boy he was, he went in that direction.

Speed followed the light down a narrow corridor that was lit by candle light and ended at a heavily carved wooden door. He put a hand on the cold metal handle and pulled the door open to find a spiral metal staircase also lit by candles. Speed Racer loved a good mystery and this had the makings of one. Slowly, he made his way down the winding stairs, a cool breeze coming from an unknown source billowed his robe in back of him like a cape as he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. He made his way to the end of another hallway where he found himself standing before a very ornate iron doorway. The door had been left ajar so Speed slipped into the room.

He let out an audible gasp at what he found.

It was a room about the size of the suite he and Spritle had been put in but it was all rough stone except for the floor that was laid out in a white and black marble checkerboard pattern. In the center of the room was a large slab of black marble with a black metal coffin on top. Speed moved slowly towards it and looked on the flat cover. There was a highly polished silver plaque that simply read:

James Gordon Goldbanks

No dates, no epithet, nothing to say who this James Goldbanks was. Speed was puzzled by this as he looked around and discovered a long low table against the far wall of the crypt. It almost looked like an altar. There were several photos in silver frames of different sizes and shapes along with a large arrangement of flowers in the center with a pair of checkered racing flags on the sides of the flowers. Speed examined the photos, looking for a clue when he found one. It was a black and white photo of a race car with Pops and another man standing together with two boys in their early teens. One of the boys Speed recognized.

"Rex?" The name escaped his lips as he picked up the photo, "And Pops? What is this all about?"

The sound of footsteps snapped Speed from his puzzlement as he quickly put the photo back where he found it and looked around for a hiding place. The far side of the room had three large stone columns on either side and it was there Speed went and slid into the darkness. He dare not sneak a peek as the door opened and a man entered carrying a dozen red roses. The man knelt next to the coffin and placed the flowers on top.

"Jimmy, the Racer boys are here. Now you will finally be able to rest in peace," the man's voice was sad, but firm in resolve. "Pops Racer was my friend but he killed you and he will pay for that. The Racing Inquiry findings are wrong. You did nothing to cause the crash it was Pops Racers car that was at fault and now he will pay for his deeds."

Speed pressed his back against the cold stone, sucking in a chilled breath of air. What was this about? How could Pops be involved?"

"I believe we have a visitor, Jimmy," the man's voice said in a lighter tone. "Is that you, Speed? Come out from your hiding place."

Speed stepped out from behind the column but stayed still.

"Come here, young man." The man said. Speed walked over to him and the older man smiled. "The photos in the newspapers and magazines don't do you justice. You're a very handsome boy, just like your brother Rex was."

Anyone mentioning Rex to his younger brother was like dangling candy in front of Spritle.

"You knew my brother?"

"I am Charles Goldbanks, and yes I knew your brother many years ago when he was younger than you are now. I'm surprised at you, Speed that you would ask a question like that when I'm sure you've had time to look over these photos and see the one with your brother and father in it."

Speed smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he did when he was embarrassed.

"Sorry, it's just whenever I meet someone who knew him, well I just feel a bit closer to him, that's all," Speed paused for a moment before continuing. "Why are my brother and I being held here? What's this have to do with Pops?"

Goldbanks' eyes took on a dark intent as he motioned for Speed to come stand next to him. Against his better judgment, Speed went to the man and stood in front of the coffin.

"I'd like you to meet someone," Goldbanks said in a cool voice as placed a firm hand on Speed's shoulder. The other free hand pushed the over of the coffin open.

Inside laid the remains of a young teen that had been dead for several years. A skeletal figure dressed in a blue and gold racing suit. Empty eye sockets stared upward with bits of dry skin still clinging to the bone. The jaw bone had dropped long ago onto the neck, giving an even more ghastly look to the remains. A blue and gold driver's helmet crowned the skull with reddish bits of hair still clinging to mummified skin.

Speed let out an audible gasp, raising his hand to his mouth. He tried to turn away but Goldbanks' hand was firm in resolve.

"Speed, I would like you to meet my son, James Gordon Goldbanks. My son died in a racing accident many years ago when you were very young. Your brother Rex was fourteen as was my Jimmy."

"What does this have to do with Pops?" Speed almost feared asking the question.

"Your father built the car that crashed and killed my son," Goldbanks said in a very matter of fact manner that made the boy tremble. "So it's time for Pops Racer to pay his debt to me. A life for a life, a son for a son."

Speed looked at the man as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean my brother and I have to die for the loss of your son?"

"Not necessarily, no. For now, let's just leave things as they are," Goldbanks suddenly moved his hand from Speed's should to the back of his neck, pushing him down to mere inches of the skull. His voice took on a cold, evil tone.

"Look hard and well at my dead son and think about it Speed, think long and hard. Your father is going to have to make a critical decision that will decide your fate as well as your brother Spritles'."

Goldbanks let go his grip and Speed collapsed to his knees, his hands clinging to the sides of the coffin. Mr. Goldbanks bent down and helped Speed to his feet. He turned and closed the coffin and picked up the strewn roses, placing them carefully back on the coffin.

"I'm sorry to be so tactile with you, Speed," he said in a calm voice as he took the young man by the arm and led him out of the crypt. "This is a very emotional issue with me, besides you shouldn't be wandering around the house alone at night, you could injure yourself."

Mr. Goldbanks walked Speed back to his room and walked inside with him. Speed suddenly froze as he heard a voice coming from the other room.

"Spritle!" He grunted as he broke away from Goldbanks and burst into Spritle's room. He found his little brother trussed up from his shoulders to his ankles in rope. A gag secured his mouth from crying out, but the worst was stooped over the boy.

Moondavis, dressed all in black held a sharp knife just an inch away from Spritles' cheek.

"Don't be afraid, little one;" he said in a sick but sweet tone, "I just need to find out if racing truly is in your blood…"

Speed roared like a lion as he flung himself onto Moondavis' back and pulled him away from his brother. Spritle tried to cry out through the gag as the blade dropped just a millimeter from his face. Wrapping an arm tightly around Moondavis' throat, Speed dragged the older man away from the bed as he applied more pressure. Moondavis was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen when a team of Goldbanks' security men burst into the room. Two of them tore Speed away from the man while the other two took Moondavis away. Mr. Goldbanks stepped into the room and motioned for the guards to let go of Speed. Picking up the knife, Speed set about cutting the ropes that held his brother.

"What kind of man are you, letting a monster like that near my brother!"

"I had no idea he would be here Speed. I gave him strict instructions that he was to have no contact with either of you until I said so." Goldbanks said calmly. As soon as Speed was finished freeing Spritle, one of the guards took the knife from his hands. Spritle flung himself at Speed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Speed! He, he tried to hurt me! Speed, where were you? Speedy, please don't leave me again!" Spritle's cries were muffled against the blue silk of the robe Speed wore.

"Shhhhhh…its ok buddy, I'm right here, I'm not leaving you, I promise." Speed's soft voice had a calming effect as Spritle's rant slowly turned to sniffles.

"We'll talk of this in the morning." Goldbanks said, motioning for his guards to leave the room with him. When Speed heard the outer doors shut, he carried Spritle to his bed and laid him down and slipped into bed, wrapping his strong arms around his little brother.

"I don't like it here Speed, I wanna go home." Spritle sniffed. Speed reached over and took a box and tissues and handed it to Spritle who blew his nose several times before stopping.

"I know Spritle, I know, but something weird is going on and it's got something to do with Pops. There's not much we can do. I don't have the Mach 5 and there are guards everywhere."

"Wanna…go…home." Spritle muttered into Speed's shoulder as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Speed turned his head toward the barred windows across the room. Reaching up his free hand, he wipe the oncoming tears from his eyes and thought about his brother Rex.

_Rex, where are you? I need your help! I just can't do this alone. Rex, please come home and rescue us, please?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I've never felt as alone in my life as I did that night. Holding onto Spritle for dear life, I was still alone. I'm the big brother now, it's my job to take care of Spritle and I let him down. Looking out the large picture window across from the bed, I can see the night sky and a bright star high above the others. A wishing star! Mom always told Rex and me to close our eyes real tight and our wish would come true…Rex, wherever you are please come help me!_

Paris glittered in the same starlight that Speed had wished upon. In a small but cozy apartment along the Left Bank, Rex Racer was in a deep, but troubled sleep.

The dream placed him in an unknown cemetery. Dressed as his alter-ego Racer X he made his way cautiously around the misty grounds towards a mausoleum. It was made of gray granite. Ivy vines encroached on its walls and towards the slate roof. He stepped to the front of the building and stood before two ornate black iron doors. As he reached out to push them open, the opened on their own, but instead of the creak of dry metal he heard a soft voice call his name.

"Rex…."

Steeling himself, Racer X walked into the large room. It was cold but not from the weather. This was the icy chill of death that lingered in places such as this. There was a soft light across the room where two tall candles burned. He recognized them as Remembrance Candles, ones usually lit at a funeral. They burned in tall brass holders on a platform of white stone, but his eyes fell down to the floor where a small boy sat huddled against one of the candle stands. He made his way to the boy who was curled up in a ball with his head down. Racer X reached down and touched the boys' scraggly black hair. The boy lifted his head.

"Speed?" Racer X's voice croaked at the shock of seeing his brother in such a place and so young.

"Rex, why did you leave me? I'm afraid of the dark!" The little boy flung himself at the man, wrapping small arms around Racer X's legs in a tight grip. Speed was about eight and looking worse for wear, his childish clothes tattered and dirty as was his face, streaked with tears and dirt.

"This is insane, you can't be my brother Speed, he's eighteen years old now." Racer X protested as he bent down and put his arms firmly on the boys' shoulders.

"But I am, Rex! I'm Speed, and so is he!" Little Speed pointed to the platform in back of him that appeared from nowhere. A body lay on a table covered with a white sheet.

Racer X felt himself being pulled to the table and his hand unwilling pulling back the sheet to reveal his brother Speed as he was in the present, but his body was broken and bloodied.

"No, no this can't be. Speed is alive and well back home with Mom and Pops."

"If you'd only helped me, I would be still with them, Rex." The older Speed croaked, reaching up a bloody hand and grabbing Racer X with it. Racer X could not break the hold of his dying brother as church bells tolled….

Rex woke up with a jolt. His breathing was labored and he was soaked in sweat. The ringing kept on until he realized it was his phone next to the bed. With a shaking hand he picked up the receiver.

"Hello," His ragged voice said.

"Number Nine, is that you? Are you alright?" The voice of his unit commander was filled with great concern.

"Nothing, just a bad dream, that's all." Rex said, regaining some of his composure as he turned on the lamp next to the phone.

"I wonder," came the commander's voice, "were you dreaming of your brother Speed by any chance?" The Unit Commander knew Rex better than anyone and was the only person who knew of the nightmares that would flare up from time to time about his younger brother.

Rex sat up in bed, a cold fear washing over him from the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, more of a nightmare. Has something happened to my brother?"

"I'm afraid so, Number Nine. Both of your younger brothers have been kidnapped."

One of Rex's worst fears had finally come to pass. Speed had been the victim of many attacks and some of the bad guys had gone as far as taking him prisoner, but never an out and out kidnapping.

Rex took a very deep breath, burying his deepest fears in the back of his mind. "What are the details?"

"We know who the perp is, a multi millionaire named Charles Goldbanks. He seems intent on making your father sweat this out. There has been no demand for ransom and…"

"I know the man well, Chief. His son and I were friends in school. Pops built him a race car and he entered a race underage and under experienced. He crashed only a few laps into the race and died. So now after all these years he's finally claiming his revenge. He's a sick, deranged man to carry an unfounded grudge this long," Rex said in a tense, angry tone. "We must know where he is at least."

"Unfortunately no, the police have checked everyone of his properties and he's not been seen for weeks. We have no idea where he's holding the boys or what his intentions are except revenge."

"I'm taking this case Chief." Rex said with deep resolve.

"Yes, I knew you would insist upon it. Inspector Detector has requested your help in this matter and I agreed. We have one of our special jets ready for you at Orly. I have taken the liberty to have the Shooting Star loaded also."

Rex smiled. "You think of everything, Chief."

"They say that's why I make the big money, Number Nine," the Chief chuckled for a moment, then his tone turned serious. "I wish you all the best of luck. Everyone here at Central Command send their best thoughts and prayers that your brothers will be found safe and unharmed."

"Thank you Chief. Thank you for calling, good-bye." Rex bit his lower lip as he hung up the phone. He jumped off the bed and went across the room and angrily knocked a brass lamp from his desk. Feeling like a fool for a moment, he bent down and put the lamp back on the table.

"Well, that did a lot of good; I gotta get a hold of myself if I'm going to be of any use to Speed and Spritle."

Rex took a quick shower and dressed in a plain blue business suit and tie. He reached into his bedroom closet and grabbed the pre-packed suitcase he kept for emergencies.

Even at the late hour, it didn't take long for Rex to get to Orly and the jet that was waiting for him. The Shooting Star had just finished loading as he rushed onto the jet and told the pilot to go when ready. The jet taxied down the run way and took off in a matter of minutes.

Rex looked out the window as the jet banked over the city of Paris, its lights twinkling as if there were not a care in the world. How he wished that were so, that Speed was off at the local track practicing his driving and Spritle was up to some mischief at home.

He leaned back in the plush seat and closed his eyes. It was a going to be a long flight, even in a jet like this. He willed himself to stay calm and focused, but that would be a daunting task as he winged his way back home for the first time in years to see his parents, the house he grew up in and most importantly, to save his brothers from a fate they did not deserve.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Chapter VII

_Pops always tells me I will have to make some very difficult decisions in my life as I get older. This is the time of my life I shouldn't have to choose between things that matter to me. Unfortunately that has not been the case for me. I've had to choose between winning an important race or stop to help a stranger or fellow driver on many occasions. I like to think I've always made the right choices at these times, but this time it was poor Pops who would have to make a hard decision, probably one of the hardest of his life…_

"I'm sorry I don't have any more information for you, Racer X." Inspector Detector apologized to Rex now dressed as his other half, the enigmatic Racer X. The two men waited for someone to answer the doorbell.

The door opened and Sparky stood there, looking very ragged and worn despite it being mid-morning.

"Sparky, where is Pops?" The Inspector asked as he and Racer X entered the home. Racer X fought back the flood of emotions and memories that hit him like a blast of wind.

Sparky was about to open his mouth when Chim-Chim came scooting up to Racer X and climbed up him. The chimp whimpered and clung to the man as if he were the only friend he had left in the world.

"I'm sorry, Racer X. Chim-Chim has been a basket case since Spritle and Speed have been gone." Sparky apologize, reaching out to take the monkey, but the masked man shook his head.

"It's alright Sparky, Chim-Chim and I are old friends, aren't we fella?"

Mom entered the room with a mixture of relief and fright on her face.

"Inspector, I've been trying to call you for the past hour, it's Pops!"

"What's happened?" The Inspector inquired as they all were seated in the living room. "Racer X is here to help. He works with the IPS from time to time and has offered his services."

"When I heard Speed and Spritle were in danger I had to come. I hope I'm not imposing on a bad situation." Racer X said, still holding Chim-Chim.

"No, I'm glad you're here. Speed had a great admiration for you," Mom smiled as she reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to the inspector. "We received this early this morning."

Inspector Detector opened the letter and read it.

"_Well Pops, it time for you to play a very important role in the lives of your sons. The two men who delivered this letter will escort you to where I am staying and where I am holding your boys. You will leave right now and tell no one. I'm not one for a long goodbye you see. I will see you later today and fill you in on the next part of my plan."_

The Inspector handed the note to Racer X.

"What time did Pops, I mean Mr. Racer leave with the men?"

"I don't know it was before seven that much I know. I don't understand any of this. Why would Charlie Goldbanks want to hurt my sons? I know he lost his son years ago, but why take it out on Speed who wasn't more than six at the time and Spritle who wasn't even born?" Mom sighed, fighting back the tears.

"I wonder if they drove the whole way, or maybe went to a nearby airport." The Inspector pondered aloud.

"Either way, they probably knocked him out so he wouldn't be able to figure out where he was headed." Racer X added, absently scratching the back of one of Chim-Chim's ears, soothing the chimps' stress. Mom gasped.

"Please, don't be alarmed, Mrs. Racer. I'm sure it's a very mild sedative they've used, after all they want him there alive," Racer X explained as he looked over the note again. "But what part does Goldbanks expect him to play?"

"I tried to get a look at the car they were driving, but one of the men got a bit rough with me." Sparky offered, rubbing his right shoulder. The Inspector gave Sparky a smile.

"Thank you for trying, Sparky but we don't need you getting yourself hurt."

"Speed's my best friend Inspector, he's about the only real friend I've ever had. If I can help, I want to." Sparky said with resolve.

"I hope Speed realizes what a true friend he has in you, Sparky." Racer X intoned deeply. Sparky could feel the color rising in his cheeks at the compliment.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners!" Mom said with a sudden shock. "Can I get either of you anything? Racer X, you must have come a very long way and what is Chim-Chim doing in your lap? Let me take him from you."

Rex's alter ego smiled and shook his head.

"No please, he's such a good little fellow, we seem to have bonded."

"Strange that he's taken to you so well; he's usually only close to the boys, Spritle especially but he does love to torment Speed," Mom said, wiping her eyes at the mentioning of her lost sons names. "Let me get you something, some coffee perhaps?"

"That would be very kind and if you don't mind, I'd like to use the phone to call the local airports to check on any planes that may have left with Pops. Most everyone has seen his picture."

Mom smiled with hope as she left the room. Chim-Chim looked up at the masked man and chirped something hopeful in his voice.

"I hope we find them soon too, Chim-Chim, very soon." Racer X said with a weary sigh.

Pops Racer awoke slowly in a very comfortable chair. The room he was in wasn't very large and was lit by a couple of low wattage lamps that gave the room a soft warm glow. Across the room was a very large tapestry that covered most of the wall. The door to the room opened and Goldbanks stepped in with the same two men who brought Pops to this place.

"Been a long time Pops, a very long time." Goldbanks smiled with great satisfaction.

"What's this all about, Charlie? Why did you take my boys, where are they?" Pops demanded in a low growl, slowly getting up from the chair with fists ready. The two men stepped forward, pulling handguns from inside their suit jackets. Pops relaxed his hands and sat back down.

"I'm glad to see you're not a total idiot, Pops. You've mellowed a bit with age." Goldbanks smiled as he went to a table and poured himself a drink. He held it out to Pops who shook his head.

"I want to see my boys." Pops demanded in a low voice.

"By all means! That's the whole reason I've brought you here!" Goldbanks said in a bright tone as he picked up a small remote and pointed it towards the tapestry. With the push of a button the textile moved to one side to reveal a large viewing window that was darkened. Another button pressed and a light came on that revealed another room similar to the one they were in.

Speed and Spritle were in the room, dressed in the clothes they had come in with. Spritle was in Speed's lap, clinging to his brother for dear life.

"Why are we in this room, Speed? I'm scared that bad man will come back to hurt me."

"No one's gonna hurt you, I promise. Someone's playing another sick joke on us and we've got to wait this one out." Speed told his brother, rubbing the little boy's back.

Pops jumped from the chair and banged on the glass, calling out to his sons.

"It's no use Pops, they can't hear you. This room is sound proofed."

"Why did that bad man try to hurt me last night Speedy? I didn't do anything wrong." Spritle asked with a sniff. Speed looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

"I don't know, Spritle. There are people in the world that like to hurt other people, makes them feel kinda big I guess."

"But I'm just a little kid. I thought big people weren't supposed to hurt little kids."

"What have you done to my boys, Charlie?" Pops demanded hotly.

"One of my staff members got out of hand. It wasn't supposed to happen. I have apologized to the boys this morning at breakfast." Goldbanks explained in a very matter of fact tone that made Pops' stomach turn.

"Big people aren't supposed to hurt kids," Speed explained, fighting back tears. "I should have been there to stop him, not wandering about the house though I think I've figured out why we're here."

"Really? What's going on then?" Spritle asked with great interest. Speed pulled his brother into a sitting position on his lap so he could see his face while he explained.

"Well, I found a passage way that goes t the basement of this house and there's a crypt down there where Mr. Goldbanks keeps his son Jimmy. It seems his son died in a car race in a car Pops built."

Spritle's face took on a mask of utter disbelief.

"Pops would never build a car that would crash! Pops builds the best cars in the whole world, doesn't he Speed?"

Speed smiled at his brother's pride.

"You bet Spritle, no one can build a car like Pops, but this kid was only fourteen, not old enough to drive a regular car, let alone one of Pops' race cars. Kid lost control and crashed and died. Mr. Goldbanks blames Pops for it and now all these years later he's out for revenge."

"What's he gonna do to us, Speed?" Spritle asked with growing fear in his voice.

"I honestly don't know, Spritle. I just don't know."

"Speed may not know, but I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do," Goldbanks said turning away from the window. Pops kept his eyes on his sons as the man laid out his intentions. "You may take one of the boys home with you today."

Pops spun around and gave his old friend a look of total shock.

"One? I want both of my boys!"

"No Pops, I lost a son and I'm going to keep one. You have three healthy sons, I have none, even though Rex is out of the equation he's still your son. The one who stays with me, well I have plans for him. Now, the choice is yours. Do you take Speed or Spritle?"

"You're a sick man, Charlie, you actually expect me to choose between my two sons?!" Pops raged as he pointed to the window that separated him from his boys. Goldbanks moved within inches of Pops, his breath hot with hatred as he spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

"One son is better than none, which I can attest to. Now make your choice, which is it to be, Speed the prodigy of racing or Spritle the clever one."

Pops took a few steps to distance himself from Goldbanks.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you? The Racing Commission said there was no fault with the car I built that it was human error that caused that wreck! I'm sorry Charlie, I'm sorry your son died but I warned you he was too young to drive. You promised me he wouldn't be allowed to drive it until he was eighteen, you lied to me! Even Speed couldn't have driven in a professional race at fourteen and he was an excellent driver at that age, but I know the limits of man and machine. Only age and experience make a great racecar driver."

"But Speed is only eighteen." Goldbanks said in an almost lighthearted tone.

"Speed has a gift for racing, like his brother Rex. Rex crashed his first race because he got cocky. I've learned from my mistakes and I keep a close eye on Speed. Speed is special; he's almost magic behind the wheel of a car, any car!"

"So then, you choose to take Speed home and leave Spritle?"

Pops hung his head as he leaned against the back of a nearby chair.

"You know very well I can't do that. I'll have to take Spritle home. Let me at least speak to Speed and explain…"

"Oh no, I can't let you do that!" Goldbanks said with genuine glee. "I want Speed to feel you've abandoned him, I want him to hate you as much as I do," He turned to his men, "Get Spritle Racer and bring him here. This should be very entertaining."

Speed froze a moment as the door to the room they were in opened and the two security men appeared.

"We're taking Spritle with us." One of them said dispassionately. Speed jumped to his feet, gripping his brother tightly to his chest.

"No! You're not taking him away from me, he's scared."

The two men moved quickly as one grabbed Spritle and pulled his from Speed while the other wrapped a strong arm around Speed's neck.

Reaching out, Spritle screamed.

"Speed! Don't let them take me! Help me, Speed!"

"No!" Speed managed to reach out and grab one of his brother's hands. Speed closed his eyes and hung on for dear life as his brother sobbed away.

"Don't take me away from my big brother!! Speed, help me!!"

The man holding onto Speed gave a hard enough pull back towards him that Speed lost his grip on his brother's hand.

"Spritle!!" He cried out as he fell to the floor and the two men left him alone.

Pops Racer could hardly contain his fury and heartbreak.

"What kind of monster have you become, Charlie?! To hurt those boys like this, to hurt me?"

The door opened and the two men entered with Spritle, kicking and screaming. They tossed the little boy on the floor and Pops quickly scooped his youngest boy in his arms.

"It's alright Spritle, Pops is here, stop now, don't cry. No one is gonna hurt you again."

Spritle looked up from his sniffles and realized his father was there.

"POPS!!"

Pops couldn't hold back the tears as he nearly squeezed the breath out of his youngest son.

"Well, this has been a most touching reunion, but it's time for the two of you to leave." Goldbanks said with a definite lack of emotion.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get to speak to Speed." Pops insisted firmly.

Goldbanks' face turned to stone as he left the room.

"You've made your choice. Speed is mine now to do with as I please, so live with it."

Pops never got a chance to reply as a sharp dart hit him in the back of the neck and everything went dark. Spritle pried himself out of his father's arms and ran to a corner of the room where one of the security men pinned him and put a cloth damp with chloroform over his face. The little boy slumped in a matter of seconds.

Outside the room, Moondavis waited to speak to Goldbanks.

"So he's chosen the little boy then?" He asked.

"Yes, but you will cool your heels, Moondavis. You don't lay a finger on Speed until I say so." Goldbanks warned sternly.

"Oh, I won't sir, not at all! It's been a long time since I've worked on a boy that old, I must prepare, and yes I must make preparations." Moondavis said in an almost greedy voice that sent shivers up Goldbanks spine as the old man left. One of the security men came from the room with Spritle asleep in his arms as two more entered the room to get Pops. Roberts followed them.

"Roberts, bring Speed to my library when he's a bit more composed. Don't tell him where his brother is. Just bring him to me."

"Sir, hasn't this gone far enough?" The butler asked, greatly concerned.

Goldbanks smiled a very scary smile.

"Roberts, I've just begun my plans to ruin Pops Racer. Why stop now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

_I read somewhere that people fear most what they don't know or understand. I remember a bad thunderstorm that came through one night. I was real little at the time and I was petrified, but Mom stayed with me and told me about the storm and what made thunder and lightning and hail. It's great to have the world's best Mom, but there are things that even if you know what they are, they are still frightening. Case in point, Mr. Goldbanks and even more so, Mr. Moondavis…_

Roberts entered the small room where Speed was to find him sitting in a chair, looking as if all the emotion and feeling had been somehow drained from him.

"Sir, if you would come with me, Mr. Goldbanks would like to see you."

Speed's voice was uncharacteristically bitter.

"If he wants to see me, he knows where to find me."

Roberts bent down and spoke quietly to the hurt boy.

"It is about your brother Spritle. I think you should come with me."

Speed seemed to snap out of his funk at the mention of his brother's name. He slowly rose from the chair and walked next to Roberts down the hall.

"How can you work for such a man? You seem to be a decent guy." Speed asked in a low, but tight voice.

"I've been with Mr. Goldbanks for nearly thirty years now, sir. Old habits die hard and he wasn't always the way he is now." Roberts said calmly as they arrived at the library. Roberts opened the door and ushered Speed in, then left closing the door behind him.

Mr. Goldbanks was seated at a very ornately carved wooden desk. He motioned to one of the plush empty chairs in front of the desk.

"Sit down Speed; I would like to talk with you."

Speed's temper got the better of him. He rushed across the room, slammed his hands on top of the desk and shoved everything off onto the floor.

"Where is my brother? Where is Spritle? What have you done to him, I swear if you let that monster Moondavis have him I'll…"

"Sit down this instant, young man!" Goldbanks barked, jumping up from his leather chair. "I will not tolerate temper tantrums, especially from someone your age, Speed!"

Speed felt like a trapped animal. He weighed his options as he looked about the room. He was alone with Goldbanks; he could overpower the man and try to escape, but what if Spritle were still there? He couldn't run off and leave his brother, not even for a few hours to get help. He dropped into the chair in back of him, slumping in defeat.

"Now, if you have composed yourself, I want to have a talk with you. First and foremost, your brother Spritle is safe and on his way home."

"What?" Speed asked, suddenly perking up.

"Your father was here at my invitation. I gave him a choice to either take you or your brother home. He chose Spritle over you. How does that make you feel, Speed?"

"Very relived, at least Spritle is out of your clutches."

Goldbanks raised a curious eyebrow at Speeds reaction.

"You don't care then, that he didn't want to see you?"

Speed went on the defensive.

"You're lying. You wouldn't let my father see me even if he begged. I'm not gonna play that game with you. My father loves me. He did the right thing by taking Spritle from here. I'd really be upset if he took me and left Spritle here with that nut Moondavis lurking about."

Goldbanks got up from behind his desk and walked to the front of it and leaned against it, folding his arms over his chest, smiling.

"I'm going to give you a choice too, Speed. I like you; I like your courage and resolve. Stay here and be my son. You won't want for anything."

"Except my self-respect and the love of my family."

"Don't be so hasty in your decision. If you don't accept my offer I'll turn you over to Mr. Moondavis to decide how you should be disposed of." Goldbanks said as one of his burley security men slipped into the room unnoticed by Speed.

"Stay here and be a prisoner? I think I'd rather die." Speed said coldly to the man who held his life in his hands. Goldbanks frowned as he walked behind Speed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Very well Speed. You've made your choice. I shall not ask you again."

Before Speed could turn around, a heavy thud hit the back of his head sending him spinning into darkness onto the richly carpeted floor. The security man pocketed the black jack he'd used on the boy.

"I wonder if he really is as brave as he thinks he is." Goldbanks said flatly as he left the room.

"Sparky, you should have told me!" Trixie nearly screamed in the garage. Still wearing her brightly colored Hawaiian clothes, she looked like a tropical tornado about to touch down. She had just arrived home, cutting her vacation short. Mom's conversation with her had left her with an uneasy feeling. Now she had Sparky cornered in the garage with a huge wrench in her hand.

"Mom and Pops said not to tell you! Geeze Trixie, do you think this has been easy on me? Cut me some slack, will ya?" Sparky pleaded as Trixie threw the wrench down on the floor. The mechanic let out a sigh of relief as he cautiously approached the upset girl as she leaned against the hood of the Mach 5. The police had finished their inspection of the race car and had returned it earlier that day.

"Oh Sparky, what if they hurt Speed or Spritle? I don't know if I could handle that!"

"It's gonna be ok, just don't throw that wrench at me or the Mach 5, ok?" Sparky asked. Trixie spun on him with renewed rage.

"Do you think I care about this stupid car more than Speed?" Trixie asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"Gosh, don't let Speed ever hear you say that! You may be his girlfriend, but the Mach 5 is his life." Sparky warned as he slowly approached her, kicking the discarded wrench into a corner, away from Trixie's grasp. Trixie suddenly flung herself at Sparky, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Sparky I just don't know what I'd do if Speed…if he…"

"Don't say that, don't even think it! We'll find him, and heck, with Racer X helping there's no way those guys are gonna get away with this." Sparky's words seemed to make her feel better. She looked up and smiled.

"Sorry about the wrench."

"Hey, it's not the first time someone's tried to clobber me with a toolbox, probably won't be the last either."

From where they stood in the garage, they heard a commotion in the main house. The two moved quickly to see two policemen coming into the house, one helping a very groggy Pops and another carrying Spritle.

"We found Mr. Racer and his son on the bus stop bench by the elementary school where the boys were abducted, Inspector." The policeman who was helping Pops said as he eased him into a chair. Mom was speechless as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. The other officer placed the still sleeping Spritle in her lap and she cried as she held her youngest son.

"No sign of Speed?" Inspector Detector asked.

"Afraid not, Inspector. We were just on a routine patrol when we found them. There's also media outside the house, I'm guessing this news leaked out of the department somehow."

"Oh, that's just peachy!" The Inspector huffed as he crossed the room and peeked out one of the windows at the growing media circus in front of the Racer home. "Get some more men here; get that sideshow off the property. We can't ban them; we can at least make them keep their distance."

Sparky and Trixie each gave Pops a huge hug.

"I'm ok, just feel tired. They shot me with something that knocked me out, must have got poor Spritle too." Pops sighed, reaching over and patting his son's sleepy head.

"I'm sorry to do this Pops, but I've got to ask you some questions." The Inspector pressed. Pops shook his head as he leaned back in the chair.

"Sorry Inspector Detector, but I don't have any information. They knocked me out when I got into the car. I have no idea where I was or where it is. I only saw one small room I was in. I saw Speed and Spritle through a one way glass. Maybe Spritle can give you more information and he's out cold. My poor boys."

"Why didn't you bring Speed back, Pops?" Trixie softly asked, almost in a pleading manner.

"He made me choose between my boys. I couldn't leave Spritle there. You have no idea how I feel right now." Pops lamented.

"I'm sure Speed understands, dear. He's probably glad you took Spritle." Mom said in a comforting manner.

"Where is Racer X? I thought he was helping?" Pops asked as Racer X emerged from the kitchen.

"I am helping Pops. Seems that word has leaked out." Racer X said dropping the evening newspaper on the coffee table. There was a photo of Speed and Spritle dressed in their racing outfits with the blaring headline, "RACER BOYS KIDNAPPED".

"How did they get a copy of this photo? It's the one they boys had done for my Mothers Day present last year." Mom said with hurt. It was a special photo to her for it was a total surprise. When Speed took Spritle to the mall that day, she had no idea what they were up to but the picture filled her heart with joy when they gave it to her a week later. Her hurt made Rex twinge with anger than anyone could hurt his mother like this, but as the well trained agent he was, he pushed those feelings deep inside, to be let out at a more appropriate time and place.

"Pops can't help us on location, but I think Spritle can, but he's out cold." The Inspector said to Racer X. He went to Mom and held out his arms. She reluctantly placed Spritle in his arms. He looked at the boy and bent his head and sniffed his clothing.

"Chloroform. Not much we can do now except wait and hope that when he wakes Spritle can give us some information that will lead us to Speed."

"You will find Speed in time, won't you?" Mom asked as Racer X handed her son back to her. He looked at the faces in the room that read from dire to hopeful.

"I have to," Racer X said with a heavy sigh, "it's my job."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIX

Chapter VIX

_We all have secrets. Yeah, even me! There are some things that you like to keep from the world. Since I've become world famous, I find more and more people poking and prodding me for secrets, some little juicy piece of gossip for the next racing magazine layout or even worse, some teen dream magazine…don't even get me started on those!_

_I have things put away deep inside my mind, locked away in a little room, memories I don't want to recall but unfortunately for me I was placed in the power of a very evil man with the means at his disposal to rip the door to that room from it's hinges and make me relive a time in my life I try not to think about…_

Speed's eyes flickered open ever so slowly. A dull throb in the back of his head kept him from opening them any faster. It was dark where he was and rather cool which felt good on his aching head. As he took a deep breath, a bright light switched on, bathing him in its glaring glow. He squinted and turned his head to the side and then noticed the thick manacles around his wrists, holding his arms outstretched. A quick tug showed there was some play to the restraints in the form of chain that went through a hole in the table he was being held down on. Pulling on his legs, he found his ankles were in the same predicament.

"What's going on here?" Speed said more as a demand than a question.

"No need to shout, dear boy. I'm right here."

Moondavis turned from a long bench he was seated at and smiled a deliciously wicked smile at the boy.

"I'm glad you've finally decided to wake up. You've been out for a long time but that's given me time to prepare what I need for our little session," Moondavis' pleasure in what he was doing made Speed's stomach take a roll. "You see, I've already been able to take a sample of your blood, AB Negative, my you are a rare little treasure aren't you?" Moondavis got up from his chair, but not before showing Speed a vial filled with what was apparently his blood. The older man was wearing a white lab coat over his slacks and shirt and tie. He looked very much like any doctor one would pay a call to.

Speed said nothing, but broke out in a visible sweat as the man approached him.

"You should relax, my boy. If you tense up things will go much harder for you and I won't get the data I need for my research."

"What do I look like to you, a lab mouse?" Speed finally said defiantly.

Moondavis couldn't help but be amused. He leaned on the edge of the table, wagging a bony finger at Speed.

"Oh my yes, yes you are! The best lab mouse I've had in years! There are not many eighteen year old boys with your reflexes and physical prowess. You, my dear boy are in a class of your own. You see Speed, in my line of work I need to come up with new ways to get information out of people."

"So you test your ideas out on innocent kids? That's just plain sick!" Speeds' disgust with his captor was not lost on Moondavis who reached over to a nearby panel and pushed a button. A mild electrical shock ran from the chains and through Speeds' body, making his gasp.

"Mind your manners or there will be more and in greater intensity, I promise you." Moondavis warned as he got up and walked around the table. He stood behind Speed's head and put his cold hands on either side of the boys' face. "Mr. Goldbanks has allowed me some quality time with you before we move on to the final phase of his plan and when I say final, I mean final for you in the truest sense of the word. That saddens me for I could spend countless hours working on you. This is such a waste, but I am never one to interfere with my employers plans, merely help them along to their conclusion which in this case is your demise."

"If I had a dollar for every crack pot that's come along and said that to me…" Speed defiantly snarled only to have another jolt of electricity run through him.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about that smart mouth of yours? If not, then I will be more than glad to teach you lesson you won't soon forget." Moondavis moved back to the lab bench and returned with a nasty looking hypodermic needle filled with a pale green liquid. He pushed some out of the needle and quickly found a vein on Speed's arm and slipped the needle under his skin and emptied it. Speed winced at the touch of the fine steel against his skin.

"We'll give that a minute to get into your system, and then we shall see how tough you really are." Moondavis' voice was cold to Speed's ears. "I've injected a special concoction of my own. It enhances your senses so when you feel a slight pain it feels ten times worse than it is. You seem to have a very high tolerance to pain, so lets skip the low level stuff and try something like this."

Moondavis hit the control panel and a higher volt of electricity seared its way throughout Speed's body. He arched his back; every muscle feeling like it was on fire.

Goldbanks stood in the doorway, glancing at the wall watching Speed's shadow contort with repeated shocks. Speed panted as the power stopped and he looked over to see the man who brought all this on him. Sweat pouring down his face, his hair slicked against his head.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Speed gasped before another shockwave ran through him and he screamed.

"Your father killed my son. His son must pay that debt." Goldbanks spoke in the voice of death.

"It was an acci…agghhhhh!" Speed could not finish his statement as Moondavis let him have one long shock that finally stunned the boy into silence. Goldbanks looked dispassionately at Speed.

"I would have given you the world, Speed." He said as he turned and left the room.

Moondavis hovered over Speed, taking his pulse and blood pressure. He removed the blood pressure cuff just as Speed was coming around. Moondavis smiled and patted the boy's damp shoulder.

"Much better than I expected. You are a remarkable young man, Speed! Your heart takes the stress much better than anyone I've ever worked on, remarkable!" Moondavis said with utter delight as he wrote notes on a nearby clipboard.

"I guess everyone needs a hobby." Speed sighed, trying to make light of his dire situation. Moondavis chuckled and shook his head.

"Bravery is rare these days, especially in one so young. Let us move on to the next experiment. This won't hurt you physically but mentally, well it's hard to say."

Speed winced as the chains that held him slammed his arms down flat on the table. He bit his lower lip when Moondavis slipped another of his ice cold needles into his arm. Speed didn't want to know what this one was, but his captor was all too eager to share the details with him.

"We're going on a journey, you and me," Moondavis said quietly as he reached over and turned on a reel to reel tape recorder and set a microphone on a stand in back of Speed's head. Speed started to feel groggy as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "This lovely little potion I just pumped into you is going to put you to sleep, but it has a backlash effect. It will open your most secret memories, things that I can pull out of you that you normally would not want to talk about. It's been very effective in my work and made me a very rich man on the side. Now, just relax and listen to my voice…"

"No, I…I won't…I can't…."

"Tell me about Rex. Yes that older brother of yours who ran away from home years ago. Although I must say that at eighteen it's really not so much a case of running away as leaving home, but it's all a case of semantics I suppose," Moondavis rattled, then looked to see that Speed was under the control of the drug. "Now Speed, tell me about when Rex left home, that must have hurt you badly."

Speed's mind filled with colors, spinning until the images came and he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Pops had a fight with Rex. I waited for him to come home…."

_**Speed sat on the front stoop of the house for hours waiting for Pops and Rex to return from the track. He knew Pops was furious with Rex for taking the Mach 1. Those arguments frightened Speed and he would often have nightmares about them so Pops would try his best not to argue around Speed.**_

_**The car pulled into the yard. Speed was only eight at the time and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him.**_

_**"Pops! Where's Rex? Did he win, did he win?" Speed asked in a breathless manner. Pops looked down at his youngest son and grunted as he walked briskly away.**_

_**Speed frowned as he silently followed his father into the house. From a corner he listened as Pops told Mom about the crash and the following argument.**_

_**"What do you mean, he's not coming home?" Mom gasped, putting a hand to her mouth in shock.**_

_**"He's left home. Thinks he can do better on his own, fine! Let him try. He'll be nothing without the proper training and he can't get that without a sponsor." Pops voice was hard and cold. His pride was hurt but eight year old Speed didn't understand that.**_

_**"Go get him, Pops! Don't let him leave! I need him, he's my big brother!" Speed said running at Pops and pounding his little fists into his father's leg. Pops bent down and scooped his nearly hysterical son into his arms.**_

_**"Speed, you've got to understand…"**_

_**"No! I won't! I want Rex! I want my brother back!" The little boy sobbed into his father's shirt…..**_

"So, you were traumatized by your brothers' leaving. Very understandable indeed, tell me what happened after that?" Moondavis asked, leaning against the table enjoying the sorrow of Speed's memories. It was hard to tell where the sweat stopped and the tears started as Speed continued his agonizing story.

"I couldn't think straight. Nothing was right with Rex gone. My whole life just fell apart…"

_**"Mr. and Mrs. Racer, I am very concerned about your son Speed." A young Mrs. Chalkton said as she sat in the family living room. Next to her was the principal Miss Wickley, a thin angular woman who resembled a classic wicked witch from a fairy tale more than an elementary school principal.**_

_**"He's a disruption to the entire class, the entire school!" Miss Wickley said coldly.**_

_**Speed was hiding around a corner with Trixie who was also in his class.**_

_**"Mrs. Chalkton won't let her do anything to you, Speed." Trixie assured the boy.**_

_**"Speed has had a very bad time since his brother Rex left home. He's all out of sorts over it, if you would just try to put yourself in his place…" Mom offered but was cut off by Wickley.**_

_**"We are trying to run a school, Mrs. Racer not a center for emotionally troubled children. Speed… what kind of name is that? Does he have a proper first name?" **_

_**"That is his first name and it's a fine name, fits the boy just fine." Pops gruffed at the woman seated across from him.**_

_**"If you understood how close the boys were. Speed idolizes his brother. The sun rose and set around Rex. They were so close." Mom explained, trying to hold back the tears.**_

_**"Then it's high time the boy grew up. Apparently he needs more discipline than he receives," Wickley pronounced. "Now, I have here some brochures for some private schools that might be better equipped for handling your son." She dug into her briefcase and pulled out several folders and handed them to the Racers. Pops glanced at them, his face becoming beet red with rage.**_

_**"These are mental institutions! Speed is not insane, he's hurt!" Pops roared, throwing the folders back at the woman. "My son is not going to be placed in a mental hospital!"**_

_**"I can force the issue, and I will! Speed is not competent enough for public school and he will be removed for the benefit of the other students."**_

_**"NO! Don't send me away! Please Pops, please! I'll try, I'll be good!" Speed cried as he rushed into the room and into his fathers' arms.**_

_**"No one is sending you anywhere, Speed." Pops said tenderly to his son.**_

_**Trixie rushed into the room and tore the folders from Mom's hands and proceeded to beat Miss Wickley with them.**_

_**"You mean old witch you! You're not gonna take Speed away! I won't let you, I won't let you!"**_

_**"Trixie please!" Mom said, grabbing the girl around the waist and pulling her off the woman.**_

_**Miss Wickley got up and stormed to the door.**_

_**"You've not heard the last of this! That boy will be removed from my school if it's the last thing I do!"**_

_**Mrs. Chalkton got up and smiled sadly.**_

_**"I'll do everything I can to help Speed. He's such a nice boy." **_

_**Both women left, but Speed could not be consoled.**_

_**"I want Rex! Rex will take care of her!"**_

_**"Speed, Rex isn't here and I don't know if he'll ever come home. You've got to learn to face that, son." Pops said as Speed wrapped his arms tightly around his father's thick neck.**_

_**"Poor Speed, he really misses Rex. I miss him too." Trixie sadly noted.**_

_**"Why don't you two come into the kitchen and I'll fix you a snack. Come along Speed." Mom said as she got up and gently pried her son from Pop's neck. Mom plopped him on a chair and got a cold washcloth and cleaned his tear stained face. Trixie sat next to him and smiled at him.**_

_**"'Suppose you're gonna tell everyone at school I'm a cry baby now." Speed sniffed.**_

_**Trixie looked mortified.**_

_**"Speed Racer, I would never say anything like that! Everyone has to cry sometime."**_

_**"That's right Trixie." Mom agreed with a smile as she put down a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.**_

_**"But what if Miss. Wickley sends me away? I don't wanna…"**_

_**"Speed, no one is going to send you away," Mom reassured as she went over to the sink and said under her breath, "Especially some dried up old witch like her!"**_

_**Children have sharp ears and Trixie and Speed exploded into a fit of giggles.**_

"…Miss Wickley tried to get me kicked out of school, but in the end she got kicked out. We had such a great party to celebrate. After that, things got better but I still miss my brother…"

"Very perplexing personality you have, dear boy. Not quite a man yet still clinging to childhood fears and phobias. I think you've done enough for now so go to sleep Speed."

Moondavis turned off the recorder and leaned back in his chair.

"Mr. Moondavis," one of the guards said, standing in the doorway. "Mr. Goldbanks wants to inform you that we will be leaving this evening and to get your things packed."

Moondavis gave the guard a startled look.

"But I've just started my research. I've hardly begun to tap into the boy's mind."

"We've just learned that the ISP has been called in to find Speed. Racer X works for them and has taken on the case personally."

"Has he now?" Moondavis' face lit up with hope. "I wonder why he should be so interested."

"Beats me, all I know is we gotta leave by tonight." The guard said flatly as he walked away.

Moondavis smiled that trademark sickly sweet smile of his as he reached over and dabbed his fingertip with a tear from the corner of Speed's eye.

"Why should someone like Racer X be so interested in you, child? Could he be your long lost brother Rex, come to the rescue? That would be a fascinating footnote to this, now wouldn't it, Speed?"

Moondavis brushed his finger against his lip, licking the tear he'd taken from Speed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Chapter X

_Sometimes I feel so alone! Like there's no one who can help me, or even cares. I guess that creep Moondavis got his kicks out of hurting me, makes me wonder if anyone was even looking for me; I mean I know they were but I was so messed up at this point in the game I wasn't sure I wanted anyone to look for me. I know that sounds sick but I wasn't running on all twelve cylinders if you get my drift, but somewhere in the back of my mind I know someone was out there looking for me…_

Spritle awoke with the sun shining in his eyes. As he stirred, Chim-Chim started to hoot and jump up and down on the bed.

"Chim-Chim!!" Spritle cried and hugged the chimp while the animal planted sloppy kissed on his face. Mom and Pops rushed into the room and smothered the little boy with kissed too.

"I'm home; I'm really, really home?" Spritle asked with hope that this wasn't a dream.

"Of course you're home and safe, my baby!" Mom cooed as she squeezed him. Spritle pulled away from his mother's hold and jumped out of bed and ran down the hall yelling,

"Speed! Speedy we're home, we're really home!"

Spritle burst into his brother's room only to find the room empty, the bed not slept in.

"Where's Speed? Did he go out early?" Spritle asked as his parents and Chim-Chim followed him into the bedroom. Pops sat down on the edge of Speed's bed and motioned for Spritle to join him.

"This is gonna sound complicated Spritle so try to understand. When I came to get you, Mr. Goldbanks would only let me take one of you home. I had to choose and it wasn't easy but since you were the youngest I took you home and left Speed behind."

"Pops! Why didn't you beat them all up? You're a great fighter, you could have beaten them all and got Speed too!" Spritle's voice was full of disbelief that his father couldn't have taken care of the bad guys.

"Sweetheart, it's not that easy, those men had guns and other things to hurt you and your brother. Pops did what he thought best." Mom bent down and took Spritle's hands in hers.

"But that bad man is gonna hurt Speed! I know he will; he tried to hurt me!" Spritle sobbed as Inspector Detector and Racer X entered the room.

"I'm sorry, when we got your call we came straight away." The Inspector apologized for breaking in on a private moment.

"It's alright, Spritle is upset. We just explained to him about Speed not coming home." Mom gave the two men a tight smile.

"Spritle, what bad man is going to hurt Speed? Do you know his name?" Racer X asked.

"It's a weird name, and I don't care, I want Speed!" Spritle cried as Chim-Chim tried to comfort him by patting his back. Pops stood up and carried the little boy out of the room and into the living room where he sat him down on the couch. There were several dark notebooks on the coffee table from the police department. Racer X and the Inspector sat on either side of Spritle as he sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his pajama sleeve.

"We really need your help, Spritle. Speed needs your help too." Racer X said looking down at the boy.

"Huh?"

"Is there anything unusual you remember about the house you were in, Spritle?" Inspector Detector asked with an undercurrent of urgency in his voice.

"That man was very mean, he tied me up and put a gag over my mouth and pulled out a knife, he was gonna cut me!" Spritle spurted out. Mom and Pops both gasped at this revelation.

"Why would he do that?" The Inspector asked.

"He said something creepy, something about wanting to know if racing was in my blood. If Speed hadn't come in, that Moonie guy is very bad to kids!"

"Moonie? Was that his name?" Inspector Detector inquired.

"No, it was something else…Moon, something." Spritle tried to remember as Racer X quickly snatched one of the books from the table. He flipped through it quickly before stopping at a page half way through.

"Spritle, is this the man who tied you up?"

"That's him! That's him! He's a very bad man; you should beat him up, Pops." Spritle said excitedly as he identified the picture of Moondavis.

"This isn't good, not good at all." Racer X intoned gravely.

"What's wrong? Racer X, you know who the man is now." Pops said but with worry in his voice.

"The man Spritle just identified is Gustoff VanLinden Moondavis. He's on the Interpol Top Ten Most Wanted List, along with ISP, CIA, FBI, KGB and every major law enforcement organization in the world. He's a known torture specialist. He was once a prominent doctor but used his patients for experimentation and lost his license but never went to jail. There are criminal organizations who hire him to get information from people and he's not the type to just sit you down and have a cozy tea party, if you get my drift."

"What could he get out of our son? Speed doesn't know anything about espionage and such things." Mom wondered as Pops put a protective arm around her.

Racer X got up and paced around the room like a caged animal.

"This is very hard for me to say, but Moondavis has a fondness for manhandling children, especially teenage boys and someone like Speed is right up his alley. I'm sorry to tell you this."

"Oh Pops! Our boy…" Mom cried.

"He's not gonna kill him, is he?" Pops asked quietly.

"Not Moondavis, that might be our ace in the hole," Racer X said thoughtfully. "A boy like Speed with his remarkable reflexes and good health is just the subject Moondavis likes and if I know him, he'll do everything he can to keep Goldbanks from killing him. Moondavis is an evil man, but Speed is strong. There's got to be something that can lead us to him."

"Spritle, you've got to think very hard, did Speed mention anything strange about the house you were in?" The Inspector pressed, squatting down in front of Spritle. Chim-Chim hopped over the back of the couch to be with him. Spritle crinkled up his face for a minute as he though, then he looked up at the adults as a memory came to him.

"There was something weird, Speed told me after he untied me. That man Mr. Goldbanks has a basement and down there is a coffin with his dead son in it. He made Speed look at the dead guy, Speed said it was gross! There were lots of photos in frames he said, one of Pops with Rex and Mr. Goldbanks and his son."

Inspector Detector looked over to Pops.

"Didn't you go to the Goldbanks boys' funeral?"

"Yes, Rex and I both went. Speed stayed home with his mother, he was too young for that sort of thing, but Jimmy Goldbanks was buried out at Shady Lawn Cemetery."

"If the body was moved, there would have to be records. The funeral director, the cemetery, the vault company that the casket was put in," The Inspector said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Racer X and I will check out the leads, you folks just stay here and if anything should happen, call the Department and they'll patch you through to me."

Racer X followed Inspector Detector, but stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll find Speed and bring him home alive, I promise you."

Closing the door behind him, Racer X found himself mobbed by news people and photographers.

"What's going on, Racer X? Why are you here?"

"We saw Pops Racer and Spritle come home, but where is Speed Racer?"

"Has there been a ransom demand?"

"The police will make a full statement when the time comes, as for now please respect the Racer family and leave them alone." The Inspector said, putting himself between Racer X and the media.

"Is there any word form Rex Racer? Surely he must have heard about this and is on his way home." One woman asked from the crowd. Racer X shoved his way through the crowd and got into the police car with the Inspector. As they drove off, the Inspector gave Racer X a long glance.

"You seemed upset by the mention of Rex Racer. Do you know him?"

"You could say our paths have crossed from time to time." Racer X replied thoughtfully as he gazed absently out the car window.

"The family doesn't know you know Rex? Even Speed?"

"It's for the best. When Rex is ready, he will come home, someday."

They arrived at the Shady Lawn Cemetery just as the caretaker was opening the huge iron gates. They pulled in and parked next to the little stone office building a few feet from the entrance. The caretaker, an elderly man who walked with a limp came over as the two men got out of the car.

"We don't have any money here, there's nothing for you to take that's worth anything!" The old man said with great fear, clutching his chest at the sight of Racer X.

"Calm down sir, calm down. I'm Inspector Detector of the Metropolitan Police and this is Racer X. We've come looking for some information." The Inspector reached into his coat and pulled out his identification.

"You're ok, but what about him? Looks like he'd rob a bank!" The old man said pointing a knobby finger at the masked man.

"Racer X is an internationally known race car driver and he helps the police from time to time though the ISP."

"ISP? What's that stand for, Intentionally Stupid People, cuz you gotta be pretty stupid to go around wearing a get up like that?"

Racer X folded his muscular arms over his chest and from behind his tinted lenses, rolled his eyes in disbelief. Inspector Detector stepped in.

"What is your name, sir?"

"Carl, Carl Watkins, been Caretaker here for nigh onto ten years now." The old man said proudly.

"Well Carl, we need your help. We're looking for some records that will help us catch some criminals."

"Criminals you say? Well what are we doin' standin' out here? 'C'mon into the office and I'll see what I can do to help you young fellers."

They followed Carl into the stone building which consisted of a front office and a room out back.

"The back room is where I live. It saves on rent and it's nice and cozy for me and my cat Ciccaro." Carl smiled as he went to the file cabinet and shooed a fat gray and white cat from the top where it was napping. "Now then, what information are you looking for?"

"There was a funeral here several years ago, James Goldbanks and…"

"Oh ho! I remember it well! I wasn't workin' here at the time but recently they did a disinterment…now let me see, where are those papers…ah, here they are!" Carl beamed as he pulled a folder from the cabinet. "Now let's see here…yes, James G Goldbanks. Father Charles Goldbanks requested a disinterment of the body a year ago. Wilbert Vault Company came and took the casket out then they took the vault back for disposal."

"Where did the body end up?" The Inspector pressed.

"Let me see here, casket was taken by Graystone Funeral Home. I can call them now and ask for you if you like."

"We would appreciate that very much." The Inspector said with a smile while Racer X hovered in a corner of the room.

"What's all this hub-bub about anyway?" Carl asked as he looked up the phone number in the Rolodex on his desk next to the phone.

"We are trying to find out who kidnapped Speed Racer."

"I suppose you've never heard of him either." Racer X said darkly, incensed that the old man didn't know who he was.

Carl looked up at the two men with bulging eyes.

"Speed Racer! Little Speedy Racer? Oh, I've know that kid since he was knee high to a grasshopper! Always was a nice little fellow, unlike that brother of his, Rex. Now there was a troublemaker if ever there was one. I lived down the street from them years ago, that was before my wife Shelly passed on." Carl picked up the receiver and dialed the number. "Hello, Sharon? This is Carl down at Shady Lawn. Hey I've got a policeman here needs to know whatever happened to that Goldbanks kid…yeah the one that you folks dug up last year….uh huh….uh huh…sure, sure. Thanks so much Sharon."

Carl put down the phone and looked up at the two men.

"Strange thing, Mr. Goldbanks had his son put in a private mausoleum at his estate in Connecticut."

Detector and Racer X exchanged puzzled looks.

"There's no record of Goldbanks owning a house in Connecticut." Racer X noted.

"He must have purchased it under a third party. We should have known that. Can you get the address for that house?" Inspector Detector asked the old man who nodded and called back the funeral home. In a matter of minutes, the Inspector and Racer X were heading back to their car.

"I'm sure sorry to hear about little Speedy. You fellas get him back home safe now." Carl said to them from the front step of the gatehouse.

"Don't worry, Carl. We will and I'll make sure Speed comes by to say hello." Racer X assured him. Carl shook his head at Racer X and muttered,

"Young man like you go parading around in your pajamas, you should buy a nice suit like the Inspector over there!"

Racer X got into the passenger seat of the sedan. He bowed his head and shook it slowly.

"Racer X, what's wrong?" Inspector Detector asked with concern.

"He didn't recognize me! I have GOT to get a new disguise!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Chapter XI

_I like to think that there is a special place for those extra evil people after they die. People who hurt kids are just sick. Spritle was safe! That's all that mattered to me. I knew deep in my heart that Pops had done the right thing in taking Spritle home, but there was a nagging doubt, planted by Moondavis and Goldbanks I'm sure, but it was still there. I wish I could have gone home, I mean, why should I have to pay for something that happened to Pops so many years ago?_

_I had to be brave, but how much pain and torture am I suppose to be able to handle before I snap?_

Speed felt a cold hand on the side of his face as he slowly woke. He gasped in horror as he saw Moondavis smiling down at him.

"Calm yourself Speed. I'm not going to hurt you, at least not at the moment."

The room he was in was very dark, except for a kerosene lamp burning on a table next to the table he found himself lying on.

"Where are we?" Speed ventured to ask in a tiny, frightened voice.

"Unfortunately our location at the house was about to be discovered. It seems your father called in the police along with the ISP. Your friend Inspector Detector is heading up the search for you, I understand."

"He'll find you and you'll go to jail for what you've done to me and my brother." Speed said in a heroically determined voice that made Moondavis laugh.

"By the time they find you, you unfortunately will be dead, my boy. Such a shame really. I offered Mr. Goldbanks quite a sum of money to smuggle you out of the country where I could continue my work on you in peace, but he is a stubborn man and insists on your demise. Too bad your friend Racer X won't be able to save you, oh don't look so surprised, child! His feelings for you run deep, haven't you noticed that? Why would a man like him be so concerned about your welfare? You can puzzle over that question for awhile."

"Where am I?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that right now, only that you will be seeing your father soon," Moondavis turned to leave. Speed tried to get up from the table, but just raising his head a mere few inches caused him pain. "I've given you something to keep you from nosing around. You won't be able to move around for a few hours so just lay back and rest."

Moondavis exited the room and left Speed trying to figure out what he meant. What does Racer X have to do with all of this and what was that about his father coming? Speed tried to scream out his frustration but only managed a tiny whimper as he turned his head and starred at the oil lamp burning. A tear rolled down the side of his face before he drifted back into a dreamless night.

Racer X and Inspector Detector entered the Racer home to find a man in a blue suit sitting on the couch next to Spritle. On the table in front of him was a sealed box. The man rose and introduced himself.

"You must be Racer X and Inspector Detector. I am Roberts, head butler to Mr. Goldbanks."

Racer X rushed to tackle the man as the Inspector pulled out his handcuffs, but Spritle jumped in front of Roberts, putting his chubby little hands up in protest.

"No, no! Don't hurt him! Mr. Roberts was very nice to Speed and me! Please don't hurt him!"

Racer X stopped in his tracks and the Inspector put away his cuffs.

"Why have you come here? Where is Speed?" Racer X demanded.

"If you would all sit down, I will explain my visit and then you may take me into custody if you wish," Roberts said mildly. Mom Racer nodded to the two men and they took their seats on the opposite side of the coffee table. "First, may I say that I am profoundly sorry about this whole episode. I wanted nothing to do with it, but Mr. Goldbanks forced my hand to go along with his scheme. If any good has come out of this it was meeting this charming little fellow and his brother." Roberts smiled down at Spritle who sat close to the butler.

"Where is Speed? Is he safe?" Inspector Detector asked urgently.

"Speed is safe, for now, though I'm afraid a bit worse for wear. Mr. Goldbanks allowed that horrible Mr. Moondavis some time with the boy. I can tell you, Mr. and Mrs. Racer that you have an extraordinarily courageous son in Speed. I like and admire that young man very much, and his little brother as well." Roberts looked at everyone gathered with an expression of apology. "I don't know where they've taken Speed, but I believe the answer is in this box. Mr. Goldbanks told me to make sure all parties involved are present when it is opened."

"Could be a bomb." Racer X mused from his seat as he leaned forward to examine the box.

"No, that's not this guy's M.O., let's just open it and see what we have." Inspector Detector said thoughtfully as he leaned forward and pulled the box toward him. He peeled the tape back and opened the box. Inside were another tape recorder and a manila envelope. The Inspector frowned as he pushed the play button on the recorder.

_"Pops, I've given your son Speed a chance to stay alive. I offered him to become my son but he is a stubborn little urchin and chose death over life with me. So be it. But I am going to give you a chance to save your son's life, a slim to none chance but a chance anyway._

_In two days you are to be at the Lone Star Speedway in Texas, I'm sure you know the location. You will bring the Mach 5 and you will use it in a most daring stunt. You are going to drive around the track and jump the car off a ramp in an effort to save your precious son. Speed will be dangling from a crane nearly 100 feet in the air and when I release the crane, he will plummet to his death unless you have the skill to catch him in the Mach 5! How are your driving skills lately? Think you can do it?_

_Don't even consider calling the local police. If I even smell one cop in the area I will turn the boy over to Mr. Moondavis and…well let's just say he's very fond of his work as you will see in the pictures I sent along._

_I look at it this way, if you miss, then Speed dies from the fall. You will have to live with that failure unless you crash and die yourself which doesn't matter to me either way because with Speed's death I will have my vengeance on you. A son's life for a son's life._

_I'm feeling very magnanimous at the moment so I'm going to let Speed talk to you for a moment…go on Speed, say whatever you wish…_

_**Pops, don't do it! Spritle needs you so does Mom and Rex, wherever he is. Pops, you're the best car designer in the world, but this jump is just too risky. I love you, Pops and want you to be there for everyone else. Don't throw your life away on me! Don't let these two crackpots...Aggghhh!**_

_Seems your son's manners haven't improved much. Two days Pops, the party starts at midnight. See you then._

_By all means, bring the whole family! I wouldn't want anyone to miss this for the world!_

Trixie hugged Mom tightly hearing Speed cry out in pain. Chim-Chim clung tightly to Sparky. Pops face was a mask of anger and anguish while Racer X frowned and Inspector Detector took the manila envelope and took out several snapshots of Speed strapped to the table while Moondavis had worked on him. Included was a transcript of everything Speed had said while under the influence of Moondavis' narcotic cocktails. Mom started to cry at the sight of the pictures of her son's agony, Pops buried his face in his hands.

"What do we do?" Sparky asked in a small voice. Pops gave him a sharp look, snapping out of his grief.

"I'm going to Texas and show Charlie Goldbanks I can still drive!" Pops announced, then suddenly looked down at the floor and muttered, "If only Rex were here."

The room was silent for several minutes until Racer X broke the silence.

"There is a way around this."

Everyone gazed at the masked man, hoping for a miracle.

"Last I knew the Lone Star Speedway was closed for renovations, so there won't be anyone there except for us and Goldbanks. It's a pretty big track as I recall…yes, I think we can pull it off."

"What?" Inspector Detector asked.

"I'm going to disguises myself as Pops and make that jump."

The room fell into a deathly silence before Pops spoke up.

"They'll never believe it. You're much taller than I am."

Racer X put up a hand to Pops protest to explain his plan.

"Goldbanks isn't going to get close enough to you to let you get your hands on him, of that I'm sure. He's afraid of you with good reason, so he'll be watching this whole thing from a distance, probably from the crane itself. The ISB has a local branch nearby where we can get a mask made of Pops face. With that and the right padding, sorry Pops, but I think I can be made up enough to look like Pops to fool them."

"Sounds like a solid plan, but can you make that jump?" The Inspector questioned.

"With the Shooting Star, no; but the Mach 5 was built for such jumps. It won't be easy but I think I've got a good chance. I know the track there very well. We'll need to give Speed every chance he can get so Sparky, can you add some handles onto the outside of the car, something that Speed might have a chance to grab onto in case my aim isn't exact."

"I'll get started right away. C'mon Trixie, let's go. You too Spritle!" Sparky said with renewed hope as the three headed to the garage with Chim-Chim in tow.

"Pops, let's go down to ISP and see about turning me into the most dashing man in racing today, besides myself that is." Racer X smiled. Pops put his hand to the back of his neck; much like Speed did when he was embarrassed. Mom Racer went to Racer X and looped her arm though his and kissed him on the cheek.

"Someday maybe you'll let me see how handsome you are under that mask."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

Chapter XII

_Pops has always told me that fear is a natural feeling. When I get into the Mach 5 at the start of a race, I always feel, well kinda scared. I guess it's the great unknown factor. I know I'm a good driver but some of these people who say they are professional race car drivers…like I said, I have good reason to feel kinda scared!_

_I suppose looking back on the events at the Lone Star Speedway, I really had no need to fear, but at the time I was paralyzed with fear._

The stars in the Texas sky glittered in the air with no hint of the impending trouble that was in store for the night to come.

The tractor trailer pulled slowly up to the entrance to the Lone Star Speedway. Sparky was at the wheel when two men with guns stopped him.

"We're going to have a look in the back. Make sure you don't have any cops with you." One of the men said gruffly. Sparky merely smiled and tossed the keys to him.

"Suit yourself." Sparky reached over to the dash with its many switches and buttons and flipped a red toggle switch for the trailer generator to start up and turn on the lights and air conditioning.

"What's under there?" One of the guards asked, pointing his gun at the pile of tarps.

"Just a car we've been working on for a client. Real piece of junk, but the man pays well." Sparky smiled.

The men went to the back of the long trailer and unlocked it. They pulled down a ramp and went inside to find the Mach 5 locked down in place and assorted bags and tool boxes and pulled at the locks on the large tool boxes and a long low cabinet. Another car was locked down in back of the Mach 5, but covered with old painted tarps. They quickly got out and went back to the tractor and waved Sparky in.

Sparky could handle the huge vehicle like a sports car as another pair of armed men motioned for him to the old garage area in the infield. Sparky followed their instructions and pulled up in front of the concrete garage bay that was lit up. The air brakes let out a shoosh as the machine came to a halt. A green station wagon pulled up behind him with Pops, Mom, Trixie, Spritle, Chim-Chim and Inspector Detector. The Inspector slipped up to Sparky as he climbed out of the cab.

"They didn't see?"

"Nope. So far, so good." The boy replied, bending down to stretch his cramped legs.

"What do we do now?" Pops asked as he spotted Charlie Goldbanks approaching them. He wore an impeccably tailored dark blue suit and was flanked by four of his security men. He stopped a mere three feet from Pops and smiled a Cheshire cat grin.

"Glad to see you've made it, Pops and with three hours to spare. My, you always were prompt."

"I want to see my boy, Charlie and I want to see him now!" Pops exploded as he reached for Goldbanks, only to be shoved away by two of the guards.

Goldbanks grinned as he replied.

"Oh heavens, no! Why should I give you the chance to hold your boy in your arms one last time when you denied me the same comfort?"

"Charlie, it was an accident caused by your son's reckless driving! He was far too young to be in a race, let alone drive one of my cars. You promised me he wouldn't drive it until he was eighteen and had some lessons with a professional driver. You lied to me and look what you've done," Pops said in a smoldering tone, "You've lost your son because of your own ego and now you want to take my boy from me to feed your lust for revenge."

"Eye for an eye, aye Pops?" Goldbanks looked at the group behind Pops. "So, where is the enigmatic Racer X? I was looking forward to meeting the greatest driver in the world."

"Unfortunately he was called away on another case. I am Inspector Detector and I intend to see that you pay for your crimes."

Goldbanks seemed quite amused by the Inspector.

"You're out of your jurisdiction, aren't you? No matter. Why don't we take a walk around the track so you can familiarize yourself with the layout, after all you're only going to get one shot at this and I do want you to have a sporting chance?" Goldbanks smiled as he looked over Pops shoulder and saw Mrs. Racer approach.

"Please, Mr. Goldbanks let me see my son? What harm will it do at this point? You have everything to gain and nothing to loose." Mom asked softly.

Goldbanks rubbed his chin and thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Certainly, Mrs. Racer, I hold no ill will towards you." Goldbanks motioned for one of his men to come forward. "Take the lady to see Speed, but stay with them."

"I want to see Speed too!" Trixie cried out, rushing to Mom's side

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, but no." Goldbanks said with a chill in his voice.

"But he's…"

"I know he's your boyfriend, but I hate sappy good-byes. You stay here with the others."

"Oh, Mom!" Trixie cried as Mom gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Speed knows what he needs to know."

"Thank you." Mom said to Goldbanks as if it hurt her physically to say the words. She went with the security man to a nearby golf cart and rode off towards the grandstand.

"If you hurt her, I'll tear you to pieces." Pops grumbled darkly. Goldbanks took a step back.

"I know you would, that's why I sent one of my best men with her. Now, let's take a ride around the track, shall we?" Goldbanks grinned as he motioned to a dark blue sedan a few feet away. Pops turned to Sparky and barked out his orders.

"Get to work on the Mach 5, Sparky. Spritle, you and Chim-Chim stay out of the way."

They watched Pops get into the car and then went to the back of the trailer. Sparky opened the doors and jumped in, helping Trixie, Spritle, and Inspector Detector while Chim-Chim swung upwards with no effort. Sparky started to close the trailer doors when two of the guards came up and stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing, kid? Those doors stay open."

"No one ever watches me work on the Mach 5. Those are Pops rules and just because you have a gun doesn't mean I'm gonna change my work habits." Sparky said boldly. Trixie walked up next to him and smiled as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Besides, you really don't want to see Pops get upset now, do you? He was a professional wrestler and believe me you two would pose no problem for him at all."

The two guards exchanged pained looks, and then closed the doors. Sparky quietly locked the doors then went over to the large tool chest, all the while whipping through a large key ring. Finding the key he was looking for, he bent down and unlocked it.

Racer X slid out of the confined space and shook his head as he slowly got up and stretched his muscles.

"See, I told you it would work!" Spritle said happily.

"It was your idea for Racer X to hide in Pops tool cabinet?" Trixie asked in disbelief.

"At least I didn't have to ride all the way to Texas in that thing." Racer X noted, turning to Spritle and asking him with puzzlement. "You mean to tell me you do this sort of thing all the time?"

"That's right! Speed doesn't make a move without me and Chim-Chim with him!"

"Believe me when I say it makes for some very awkward moments." Trixie said giving the little boy a sour look.

"I can just imagine," Racer X said with a wry smile, but changed his mood quickly to one of serious intent. "Where is Pops now?"

"Goldbanks is showing him the track layout for the jump. I tell you, Racer X that I would feel much better about this if you could look at it first hand." Inspector Detector said worriedly, sitting on one of the low tool boxes.

"I trust Pops Racer. He'll tell me exactly what I need to know; besides I've raced at this track on several occasions before the shutdown."

"But will it be good enough to save Speed?" Trixie's voice sounded like it was about to break.

"It will have to be." Racer X said with no hint of emotion, hiding his true fear of the jump deep in his heart.

Below the main grandstand of the speedway there was a labyrinth of offices and storage areas. Mom Racer walked along the dimly lit passages with her escort until they came to a room at the end of a long corridor.

"Wait here." The guard said plainly as he stepped inside. A moment later he motioned for her to come in.

The room has once been an infirmary for inured drivers or staff. The medical equipment was gone except for glass front cabinets that only housed dust and the occasional spider. Across the room, Speed sat on the edge of a small cot, his head down.

"Hey kid, you got company." The guard said as he pulled up a creaking wooden chair near the door.

Speed slowly raised his head to see his mother's smiling face.

"Mom?"

"Oh, my baby!!" She cried out as she rushed to him. Speed slowly got to his feet to meet his mother's embrace. Mom kissed him repeatedly as he clung tightly to her. She pulled away for a moment to look at him. He was a mess with his hair unkempt, dirty clothes and bruised cheek from trying to fight his guards at one point. It was at that point that she noticed the manacles around his wrists and ankles and the chains that held him close to the cot. She swallowed hard, not wanting to show her distress over her son's predicament.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess…" he apologized. His mother sniffed back the oncoming tears and smiled, putting a hand under his chin.

"You use to look just like this when you were Spritle's age. Always scrapping with the bigger boys."

"And some of the bigger girls too." He smiled, and then turned serious. "I told you in the recording not to come. I'm not worth the risk…"

Mom gave him a horrified look and put a hand over his mouth.

"Speed Racer, I don't ever and I mean EVER want to hear you say that again! Our boys are worth every risk, whatever it takes. Your father loves you very much. Everyone is here, Sparky, Spritle, Chim-Chim, even Inspector Detector."

"Trixie?"

"Especially Trixie. She sends her love, as we all do." Mom said in that soft manner of hers that always made Speed's heart melt.

Speed tried to smile but frowned as he put a hand to his forehead and slowly sat down on the cot. Mom sat down next to him and looked at him with great concern.

"You're wearing your pantsuit. It looks nice." Speed said trying to change the subject.

"I thought it would be more comfortable on the long trip." Mrs. Racer smiled that her son noticed the denim blue slacks and short jacket. She wore a white stretch top under the jacket and had a white rose pin with black leaves and crystals, the one Speed had given her on her last birthday. Speed blinked his eyes and shook his head as if to try to clear it.

"It's tough to stand, I get dizzy from all the junk that creep Moondavis has been shooting me up with."

"Shooting you up?" Mom asked as she gently looked at both of Speed's arms and the line of needle tracks, almost a dozen between both arms.

"Oh, my…it's alright, it's gonna be alright, you'll see."

"I don't know how you can be so optimistic, Mrs. Racer." A cracked, but cool voice echoed from a darkened corner of the room. Moondavis emerged from the dark corner looking very smug.

"Leave her alone." Speed mumbled, trying to summon the strength to pound his captor senseless.

"You must be that awful Dr. Moondavis. Inspector Detector told us about you. How dare you hurt my son like this!" Mom said, her anger growing.

"I watched you come into the speedway, but I didn't see the enigmatic Racer X." Moondavis smiled as he leaned ageist one of the old cabinets. "I thought for sure he would come charging to the rescue as he does. He seems very fond of your boy, Mrs. Racer, have you ever wondered why?"

"He admires Speed as a competitor. He's one of the few drivers who gives him a challenge." Mom replied coldly, putting a protective arm around her son's slumped shoulders.

"Well, I for one think that there is more to his relationship to Speed than just competition, that it is more than professional admiration, that Racer X is…"

Mom jumped from the cot and landed the point of her white high heel dead center of Moondavis' groin! The elderly man let out a stifled cry and dropped to the floor, clutching the injured party. She looked down at him with a freezing glare.

"Don't you EVER insinuate anything like that again!"

"Oh Mom! You're the greatest!" Speed cheered as the guard came and took Mrs. Racer gently by the arm. Speed managed to get to his feet and kissed his mother on the cheek before she was taken out of the room.

"That's not what I meant….uggghhh!" Moondavis squeaked out in a tiny voice as he lay on the floor at Speed's feet

Mom returned to the trailer at the same time Pops did. Neither said a word until they were safely locked inside the trailer. Mom wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and sobbed.

"He's so scared, but he was so brave no to tell me."

Pops bit his lower lip as Trixie came and handed both of them a cold drink from the small fridge in the corner.

"I hate to push you Pops, but we only have two hours left to get ready, so what's the set up like?" Racer X asked without showing his own tormented emotions.

Pops walked over to him and snapped his fingers at Sparky who produced a lay out map of the speedway. Pops had maps of every track in the world for reference. He laid it out on the hood of the Mach 5 as Sparky went about putting a sticky grip tape on the special handles he had put around the car.

"It's gonna be tough, no doubt about that," Pops sighed as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and mopped his face with it. He then jabbed a chubby finger at the third turn of the track. "This is where it happens. There's a crane on top of the suite boxes that is being used to remove the upper tier seating from the grandstand. Speed is going to be suspended out on that so he will be center track at this point. Now, the ramp you're going up is back here twenty feet before that. You're gonna have to floor it and hit the jump jacks just barely before you take off. I think with the momentum of the Mach 5 and your skills, you've got a good chance to catch him."

"Hummm, putting that ramp in the center of the turn isn't helping matters much." Racer X pondered, rubbing his chin.

"I didn't say it was going to be easy," Pops said grimly, "You know, you don't have to do this. I can make that jump…"

"No! I won't give Charlie Goldbanks the satisfaction." Mom said loudly before she realized what she said. Racer X smiled as he turned to her.

"I'm not going to give him the satisfaction either, because after I save Speed, I'm going after him and I'm not going to rest until he and Moondavis are behind bars." Racer X said with fervor. "Now, I'd better get ready, we have less than two hours before show time."

It was 11:45 when the trailer doors opened and the Mach 5 slowly rolled down the metal ramps. There was little lighting in the trailer area and the cockpit was closed so none of the security men got a good look at the driver. Everyone seemed satisfied that it was Pops Racer behind the wheel. The team at ISP had done an amazing job. In a matter of a few hours they had built a body suit that Racer X could slip on with a set of Pop's clothing along with a wig and the life mask made of the engineer, for all intents and purposes no one would suspect that this was the mysterious Racer X. The family, minus Pops who waited fretfully in the trailer, followed close in the car as the Mach five made its way onto the track. The lights of the speedway were ablaze. As the car neared the starting line a voice on the loudspeaker system called the car to a halt. Racer X disengaged the cockpit and looked around as the voice carried over the speaker system.

"Nice job you've done on the car, Pops, but I'm afraid all the handles in the world are not going to help your boy now. Look behind you and see what you're up against!"

Racer X looked over his shoulder as a Hollywood style spotlight flashed on the crane. There was Speed, wrapped tightly in ropes, his ankles, knees and chest bound and a white gag over his mouth. He was suspended from a chain nearly seventy-five feet above the track.

"A fatal mistake if you miss," Goldbanks said stepping into the fringes of the spotlight, looking down on Speed. "No one knows the Mach 5 better than you, Pops, but you're not the driver your son is. Now, you'll take two laps around the track to get up to speed, make the most of it. You may start…NOW!"

Racer X tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he accelerated the car. He had driven the Mach 5 before but even if he hadn't, he would know the workings of one of Pop's cars by heart. The car was a much a part of him as breathing was. Pops built cars for the Racers to drive and no one could drive them the way Pop's sons could. He began to sweat under the latex mask as he passed the jump for the first lap. He tried not to look up a Speed, but concentrate on the car. The Mach 5 was a smooth drive, there wasn't a car out there to compare to it, not even the Shooting Star. The second lap was complete and Racer X began to pick up momentum as he began the third and final lap.

On the crane platform, Goldbanks grinned manically as he held his finger over the release button of the crane.

"He'll never make it boy, prepare your self for a quick demise."

Speed craned his head back to look up at the mad man. The boy's eyes were wide with fear, his face drenched with the sweat of despair.

"Now, comes the end, so die, Speed Racer, DIE!"

Speed felt the jerk of the chain as it began to release him.

Racer X was just about to climb the ramp when he saw the crane give way. He hit the jump jacks as he crested the jump and took off into the air.

Speed dropped like a lead weight, but seeing the car below him, he managed to twist his body mid air and managed to grab onto one of Sparky's handles that he had welded onto the door. Swiftly, Racer X reached over and wrapped his strong right arm around Speed's neck, pulling him roughly into the car just as the car made a hard landing on the track. Racer X slowed the car down as they came to the driver's entrance. Speed was lying across the front seat, leaning his head on what he thought was his father's shoulder and his legs dangling over the passenger door. The car came to a screeching halt as Racer X jumped out of the car and ripped the disguise off. When he removed the mask and wig to reveal his own mask, Goldbanks exploded into rage as Trixie, Spritle helped untied Speed while Mom and Sparky went back to the trailer.

"You…You…You cheated! Pops was supposed to make that jump!"

"He did, in a roundabout way." Racer X muttered as the sound of police sirens filled the night air. Inspector Detector pulled a megaphone from the car and called out to Goldbanks.

"It's all over, Goldbanks. The Texas Rangers are on their way and you will be under arrest for attempted murder and kidnapping. Give yourself up!"

The figure of Goldbanks disappeared into the shadows. Racer X looked around to see Sparky coming, driving the Shooting Star that had been covered under the old messy tarps. Sparky jumped out as Mom and Pops racer came rushing to Speed. The hugged and kissed him, but he looked past them, watching Racer X get into his car. Speed quickly pushed a button on the dash of the Mach 5 and the trunk popped open. He went back, but Sparky was there, holding out his helmet.

"Do what you gotta do, Speed." He said in a supportive tone.

Speed quickly jumped into the driver's seat and started the car up. Mom swiftly slammed the trunk down before Spritle and Chim-Chim could stow aboard. Pops grabbed the door of the car, pleading with his head strong son.

"Speed, you're in no condition to drive! Let the police take care of this!"

Speed watched as Racer X as he tore off into the night. The area quickly filled with police who rounded up the armed guards. Slamming his foot to the gas pedal, Speed took off, his face a mask of rage, hurt and pity for the man who hurt him, pity for what Speed planned on doing to them both.

"SPEED!!" Pops cried out after the car. Mom clung tightly to him, once again fighting back tears of relief and worry.

"He's in no condition to drive, not after what they've done to him! Why couldn't you have stopped him?"

"He's too much like Rex." was Pops sad answer.

A dark sedan drove off from the back of the speedway as the sky quickly filled with clouds. Rumbles of thunder grew closer as the storm rushed towards the track.

"This has been a disaster! Why can't that kid just die?" Goldbanks raged as Moondavis sped along, pushing the car beyond the limits it was designed for.

"Take it easy, we're only an hour from the Mexico border and from there a flight to Switzerland where we can escape extradition. They'll never catch us." Moondavis said in a calm voice until he looked in the rear view mirror and saw the Shooting Star gaining on them.

"It's Racer X!"

The storm seemed to travel as fast as the two race cars. It didn't take long for Speed to catch up to the Shooting Star. He pulled along side of Racer X who yelled over to him.

"Speed! Go back! You shouldn't be driving!"

Speed just looked at his brother with great anger and determination, as if this were the race that would define not only his career, but his life. Racer X knew that look all too well. There was no time to stop and argue with his little brother, so he'd bring him along for the ride.

"I'm going to head them off, stay back here and block their escape if they try to turn around!" Racer X said as he pointed to himself and to the road ahead of him. He pointed to Speed and put his palm down in a flat manner. Speed heard and understood the hand signals as he held his speed while Racer X took off, but Speed wasn't in the mood to take orders. He accelerated and quickly he and Racer X found themselves on either side of the sedan as the sky opened up. The air screeched with power as bright blue and purple bolts of lightning struck about them.

"You've got to go faster! We must get away!" Goldbanks said, now terrified of being caught, grabbing onto Moondavis' arm.

"Hang on to your wallet, we're not caught yet." Moondavis grinned wickedly as he pushed the car to its limits and pulled away from the two race cars. The man was so intent on getting away, he didn't watch as a searing bolt of orange lightning hit an old tree. The tree snapped in two and fell into the roadway. Racer X and Speed quickly downshifted and applied their brakes to slow down, barely in time. Racer X slid off into the muddy road on the left side, while Speed did the same on the right. The car carrying Moondavis and Goldbanks crashed headlong into the tree which was ablaze.

Speed jumped from the Mach 5 and ran to the sedan. His two captors were trapped inside the car as the fire from the tree fed through the smashed radiator and into the engine. Speed tried to open the driver's side door, but found it jammed. The two men inside screaming for help. Removing his helmet, Speed was about to break the window open with it.

"SPEED!!" Racer X cried out as he ran towards the car, but stopped half way as the car suddenly exploded into flame. The blast threw Speed several feet and against a tree.

Racer X ran to his brother and gathered him in his arms, shielding his body from the second and final blast of the gas tank as the entire car became an inferno. Turning his attention back to his brother, Racer X knelt in the wet muddy ground, holding his brother.

Speed let out a small groan.

"Rex? Rex, don't leave…" A powerful crack of thunder seemed to shake the very earth, making Speed grab the front of Racer X's suit. "The thunder…I'm scared Rex."

"He must be hallucinating. Those drugs they gave him, plus the force of the explosion." Racer X muttered as Speed barely opened his eyes and looked up at his brother.

"Help me Rex…so tired…hurts."

Racer X, the driver feared by every other, finally succumbed to his heart, a heart that had been broken many years ago by words said that shouldn't have been spoken, pride that should have been swallowed.

Gently, he laid his semi-conscious brother on the wet ground and removed his mask. The cool wet air felt good on his sweaty skin and scalp. He then cradled his younger brother in his arms.

"It's alright, I'm here Speed. It's Rex. I'm here; no one will ever hurt you again."

Speed's blurred vision wasn't helped by the rain falling down. All he saw was an outline and a smile; his brother's smile.

"Rex, I knew…I knew you'd come home." Speed sighed weakly with a tiny smile that was smeared with blood from a cut on his forehead. He reached up with a wet, muddy hand and touched his brother's face, the face he hadn't touched in nearly ten years.

Rex could not contain himself. He pressed his brother close to him and kissed his head as he felt hot tears stream down his face to mingle with Speed's rain soaked hair.

"Oh, Speed! I've missed you so much! How many times I've driven by, wanting to come home. I don't know if it's been worth it, not watching you grow up into a young man with such courage; I AM proud to be your brother and always will be, my dear, dear little brother Speed!"

Speed shivered as a cool wind whipped around them. He looked up at the man holding him. His eyes still blurred by pain and injury.

"Rex…"

"Speed?"

"Don't leave me…again…please?" Speed whispered as he finally succumbed to his injuries and passed out.

In the distance midst the thunder and lightning, the sounds of approaching law enforcement vehicles cut through the storm. Rex once more put his brother down and quickly took up his mask. He held it for a few moments, pondering the consequences of not putting it back on and putting it on. With a heavy sigh, he wiped the tears from his eyes and put the mask on.

Gathering Speed into his arms, he walked into the road in front of the road as the sedan burned brightly behind him, sending an eerie glow around the masked racer and the brother he'd lost so many years ago as the police cars came to a stop and people began to pour out of them.

But for the rest of his life, Rex would cherish those few moments he share with Speed who would not remember what happened between them


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_It's funny how things seem to work out in their own way. No matter how much a person pushed and pulls against the result, it seems to always work out for the best, although I admit I'm not the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to the observation of life in general, I move too fast, guess my parents named me well!_

_You would think that with the end of Goldbanks and Moondavis, everyone would have lived happily ever after! Get real, this is the Racer family we're talking about, my family with all its flaws and they came to the surface big time. Pops and I were not talking about what happened, it was bad, we were not talking at all!_

_Leave it to Mom; she always seems to find a way to save us all from ourselves…_

"Are you sure you won't have another slice?" Mom asked, holding out a slice of her famous chocolate cake while her guest waved a gloved hand in protest.

"Please, Mrs. Racer you are without a doubt the best cook in the world! If I ate like this everyday I would never be able to fit into my car!" Racer X chuckled sitting at the kitchen table of the Racer home. "Speed must work out twenty-four hours a day!"

"Speed eats like a bird sometimes; I just don't know how he keeps going unlike Spritle who never seems to be full. Rex was the one who seemed to have a normal appetite; oh you never met Rex have you?"

"No, but I hope someday to. I understand Speed was very close to him." Racer X lied as he sipped a cup of coffee. There was something so comforting, yet foreign to him having lunch with his mother alone in the family home.

Mom sighed as she sat down at the table. She smiled wistfully at the memory.

"Speed worshiped Rex! They were inseparable. I've never seen an older boy so devoted to his little brother. Most boys would have just pushed him aside, but not my Rex. Rex taught Speed to drive when he was only five! I thought I would have a heart attack! He was the one who infused Speed with his love of racing. When he left, Speed's whole world collapsed around him. It was a long time before he smiled or even went out to play. He was like a little toy robot, just going through the motions of life; just like he is now." Mom wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mrs. Racer, you didn't ask me here just to thank me again with a wonderful meal, and I do appreciate it, more than you know. What is wrong and what can I do to help?"

Mom folded and unfolded a blue napkin as she explained.

"When they released Speed from the hospital the next day, we drove home as you know. You had gone ahead with Inspector Detector. It was a long drive, Speed wanted to drive the tractor trailer home with Sparky but the doctors said no driving for a few days. Pops drove with Sparky, but Speed came with me and Trixie and Spritle and Chim-Chim. Now there is no way Speed would miss a time to bond with his father and best friend! He was very subdued, slept a lot of the trip. We figured he was just exhausted, poor darling, but he's been like this now for four days since we've been home."

"Maybe it's all those drugs Moondavis pumped into him. He did have a pretty rough go of it from what I understand of the situation." Racer X offered, thinking back on the records they had uncovered at the speedway after the crash.

"No, our own doctor said everything was out of his system by the time he got home. His explanation was just shock. He needed more rest. I'm sorry, but I don't believe it," she said, growing more agitated by the moment, twisting the napkin in her hands. "Speed hasn't said one word to his father, Pops hasn't spoken to Speed…the tension in this house is almost unbearable, even little Spritle notices and has gone out of his way to be good, along with poor Chim-Chim."

As if on cue, the chimp sauntered into the room and climbed back into Racer X's arms.

"I have a fan club of one it seems." He smiled as he scratched the chimp behind the ear.

"I just don't know what to do. How do I get the two most stubborn men in my life to open up to each other? If only one of them would start! I wanted to plan a wonderful celebration for my boys' safe return, but no one is in the mood. What can I do?"

Racer X thought for a moment, and then remembered something from his past.

"Mrs. Racer, has Speed had any nightmares since you came home?"

"Yes, a couple of nights now. I always get up with him until he's able to calm down, but he won't tell me what's wrong. Why do you ask?"

Racer X leaned forward as Chim-Chim wrapped his long chimp arms around the man's broad shoulders.

"That might be a key to the problem," Racer X muttered, deep in thought. "Tell me, has Speed gone out lately in the evening?"

"Come to think of it, he has a date with Trixie tonight. The new jazz club in the city, oh, what's it called…oh, The Blue Falcon. They're having the grand opening tonight. Speed's not a big jazz buff but Trixie is and she was able to get them tickets weeks ago. I'm not sure he'll feel up to going now."

Racer X couldn't help but smirk.

"If I know Trixie, she'll get him to go. Maybe I'll swing by The Blue Falcon myself tonight and have a little talk with Speed. I might have to bring up some things about that race after Goldbanks he might not want to remember."

"What do you mean?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Speed doesn't remember much of what happened. Goldbanks and Moondavis were trapped alive in the car before it blew up. Speed tried to save them when the car exploded and they were burned alive." Racer X said in a very matter of fact manner, as if he were reading a police report. Mom Racer looked shocked but not saddened by the news.

"How terrible, but then they got what they deserved. Forgive me, but it was my son they tortured and tried to kill."

"If you thought otherwise, I would be surprised," Racer X nodded as he got up from his seat and pried Chim-Chim from his shoulders and set him down on the floor. He went to the back door and stopped, looking at his mother once again. "Don't mention to Speed that I will be stopping by to see him and if he should have another nightmare, let Pops see to him. I know mothers mean well, but sometimes they play interference with their men when they need to be left to their own devices." He smiled, taking her hand in his. He knew he should not linger, but a chance to spend time with his mother was rare.

"Thank you again for the roses, though I'll never know how you found out that white is my favorite! Most men just buy red ones when in doubt."

"Part of my job is knowing those I come in contact with. Thank you again for a wonderful meal, Mrs. Racer. You are a very gracious lady."

"You never looked handsomer; I wonder what I ever did to deserve to have three beautiful boys!" Mom gushed as she added the final touch to Speed's black tie. She took a step back to admire him from his highly polished black shoes, black tux slacks to the cool white dinner jacket that hung gracefully from his slim but strong shoulders. Speed couldn't help but blush as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I really don't feel like going."

"You promised Trixie weeks ago; besides she's looking forward to a nice evening out."

"I know, I just don't want to see the press, they've been so horrible this last week. I can't make a move without them!" Speed snarled, making a fist. Mom sat down next to him and smiled her most understanding smile.

"It comes with the territory Speed. You're a world famous race car driver. Remember that talk you had with Pops right after you won that first race? He told you about all this, warned you that your life would never be the same."

"Why won't he talk to me now? Why is he avoiding me?" Speed asked painfully. Before Mom could answer, Spritle and Chim-Chim came barreling into the room.

"Trixie's here and she's all dolled up," Spritle got close to Speed and got a whiff of his cologne. "Geeze Speed, you smell as bad as Trixie!"

Speed gave his little brother a pained look before getting up and following him out to the living room.

"Wow, you DO clean up nice!" Trixie smiled as she looked around. "Where's Pops?"

"Out working in the garage, oh don't go out there, you'll both get all dirty. Here, I'll take a picture!" Mom said reaching for her camera on the coffee table.

"Mom, we're not going to the prom!" Speed protested to no avail as his mother got several shots of the young couple before they begged off.

"We'll take my car, that way the press won't see you coming a mile away." Trixie offered, taking Speed's hand and pulling him toward the door.

"Have a wonderful time!" Mom called out after them.

"Speed? Speed! What's going on in there?" Trixie asked, in an annoyed manner as she tapped at Speed's forehead.

"Huh? Oh sorry Trixie, guess…"

"Your mind's wandering again. Please Speed, we're supposed to be having fun tonight. It's the first night we've been out in ages and this is THE club to be at." Trixie said looking about the large room at all the well heeled people milling about while a hot jazz quartet played away.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it was all those cameras in my face at the front door and reporters asking about what happened." Speed moped as he picked up a fork and pushed his half eaten dinner around the fine china plate in front of him.

"Speed, have a news conference, or just a one on one interview and get all of this off your chest. The less you say, the more people will clamor," Trixie urged, wrapping her hand around his wrist. The glimmer of the pink crystal bracelet shimmered in the soft lighting at their table in the corner. The sequins on her pink cocktail dress added a rosy glow to her smile. "Keeping all of this locked up inside of you isn't helping and you know it."

"Trix please let it rest, I…" Speed stopped as a waiter came up to him with a silver platter with an envelope on it.

"I was asked to give this to you sir." The waiter said as Speed took the envelope. Flipping it over, he saw a seal on the back, a large black circle with a yellow X in the center. Trixie offered the waiter a tip, but he shook his head saying the man who gave him the letter took care of it.

"What is it, Speed?" She asked, peering over to read along with him.

_Speed,_

_I haven't had a chance to check in with you since Texas. Could you possibly spare a few minutes to see me? I'm waiting in the alley so as not to attract attention, the last thing either of us need! The waiter will bring you to me._

_Racer X_

"Wonder what he wants?" Trixie muttered as Speed got up.

"I'll only be a few Trix; you don't mind do you? Thanks, you're the best!" With that said, Speed was off, leaving Trixie to her own devices. She grumbled under her breath.

"Men! Bad enough their men, but race car drivers! Why can't I find a nice baker or butcher."

The waiter guided Speed through the crowded kitchen, dodging plates of food and drink to the back door. Speed nodded his thanks and opened the door and stepped out into the warm night air. A bare light bulb above the door was the only illumination as the night sky was blanketed with clouds coming in for a storm. Across from him was a man dressed in black motorcycle leathers and a shiny black helmet with a dark face shield. He leaned against a mean looking large bike of black and yellow.

"Racer X?" Speed asked, not expecting to see him dressed this way, or on a bike.

"Speed, you've never seen me in anything by my racing outfit." He smiled as Speed approached him.

"Why didn't you just come inside? You're always welcome to me." Speed returned the smile. Racer X held up a gloved finger at his brother.

"That wouldn't do at all. I try to avoid publicity when I can and seeing you out here does that. How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been in touch more but there has been a ton of paperwork with this case."

Speed chuckled.

"I just can't imagine you sitting behind a desk doing paperwork."

Racer X rolled his eyes beneath the thick lenses as he removed his helmet to reveal his mask.

"All part of the job, but I'm wondering how you've been."

The smile faded from Speed's face quickly.

"Alright I guess. This is the first night I've been out in awhile, I'm afraid Trixie isn't having a good time with me."

Racer X cocked his head with a puzzled look. Speed turned away from him putting a hand up on the brick wall and hanging his head.

"I've got something important to tell her, to tell everyone, even you."

"Then say it."

Speed took a deep breath without turning around before he announced,

"I'm quitting racing. I've decided to take my share of the winnings I've saved and go look for my brother Rex."

"What?" Racer X's voice was hoarse with shock of the news. It was the last thing he ever expected from his younger brother. Speed turned around and Racer X saw the anguish in his face.

"How can you understand?" Speed began, holding out his hands before clenching them tightly. "Rex was my world, my whole life revolved around him! Mom and Pops miss him, I miss him, heck even Spritle misses him and he's never known him! He's out there, and I'm going to find him and bring him home where he belongs."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two that hung like the oncoming rain until Racer X spoke, firmly and coldly.

"Speed, your brother Rex must be a wonderful person for you to be willing to give up your career for, but do you think for once second that if you find him, he's just going to drop whatever he's doing and come home with you? You're a naïve child if you think that."

Speed took offence to his harsh words.

"Now just wait one minute…"

"No, you wait and hear me out." Racer X barked before he calmed his voice. "Speed, it' sounds to me as if you're hiding something. You're using your brother as an excuse. Rex can't make all your problems magically disappear, no matter how much you want to believe that, besides I'm sure wherever he is, he's keeping tabs on you and is very proud of you."

"Then why doesn't he tell me? Just a lousy note once in awhile would do wonders for us all. Why has he cut me off, just like…just like that." Speed said, catching himself and changing what he was about to say. Racer X noted the shift and knew there was something else, something deeper troubling his brother and he had to get to the bottom of it.

He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a chain with a crystal star about two inches in diameter. He began to swing the chain around his fingers back and forth as he spoke to Speed.

"What's the real problem, Speed? What's troubling you so badly that you want to leave home like Rex did?"

"I'm not leaving like Rex. I'm leaving to find Rex, that's different." Speed said as his eyes became transfixed on the crystal shimmering in the dim light.

Racer X slowly walked to Speed, who stepped back and pressed himself against the wall, closing his eyes.

"What are you afraid of, Speed?"

"Please stop spinning that thing, it hurts my eyes."

"No, we have to find out what's bothering you. I made a promise to someone and I intend to keep it." Racer X took his free hand and grabbed Speed by the wrist and pulled him away from the wall. He moved slowly behind the boy, keeping the crystal spinning before his now open eyes. Racer X towered over Speed, the creak of his leather suit the only sound between them for several moments. The older brother put his free arm over Speed's chest, holding him tightly to his own body.

"Watch the star, Speed. See the light dance off of it. As the light moves, let your mind move away from the conscious, the here, the now," His voice was calming and low in Speed's ear. "Forget everything, just empty your mind and trust me, do you trust me?"

"Yes." Speed's voice took on a far away tone as he surrendered himself to the power of the man who seemed to know him too well.

"Good. Now I want to know what is really bothering you."

"Nothing," Speed lied. Racer X knew better and frowned.

"Don't lie to me, Speed. You never were a good liar. Deeper Speed, we need to go deeper into your mind where you cannot get away from me." Racer X said with an almost dark determination as he put the crystal mere inches from Speed's glazed eyes and twisted the chain to make it spin like a top. "You have no choice in the matter now. Tell me."

"No…." Speed breathed as his brother's impatience grew and he pressed him tighter to his leather suit and spoke hotly into his ear.

"You've forced my hand, Speed now watch the crystal. You can't look away, you cannot escape. I'm stronger than you; I'm more powerful than you. You're mine now, I control you. Now, who controls?"

Speed's eyelids closed and he lost the will to fight.

"You control."

"Good," Racer X said with some relief. He never would have imagined Speed's will as strong as it was, but with the proper training he had received he was able to break his brother's barriers. Slipping the crystal back into his pocket he took a breath before asking in a very quiet but authoritative voice.

"Why do you want to leave home, Speed?"

"Pops; he hates me. He hasn't spoken to me since Texas. I don't know why…"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He, he won't stay in the same room alone with me. What have I done wrong?" Speed's pain was in his voice as he continued. "Rex can make it better. He could always get around Pops."

"But Speed, you're eighteen now and…"

"No, I'm only eight and Rex left me!" Speed suddenly cried out. Rex released his iron grasp, letting Speed walk away from him a few step and turn to look at him with wide, watery blue eyes. "He left me alone, now Pops has left me alone!"

"Dear heaven, what have I done?" Rex asked himself in shock, not realizing that in his urgency to get his brother to open up to him, he made him regress back to an earlier hurt.

"I want my brother to come home! I hurt so bad, in here," Speed cried, pointing to his heart. "Why did he leave me? Pops is mad at me, everyone hates me!" Speed dropped to his knees in the dirty alley, covering his face with his hands.

Racer X dropped down next to him and took him into his arms.

"No one hates you, Speedy. We all love you very much, so very much!"

Speed laid his cheek against the leather and sniffed.

"Then why do I feel so bad? When will I feel good again?" He asked in a tiny, simple voice, the voice that ripped at Rex's heart.

"When you're a big boy, Speedy; now I want you to close your eyes, that's right just close your eyes and listen to me. Speed, you are eighteen now, not eight. You have to straighten out this problem with Pops. I can't come back to help you this time, you're a big boy now and you can't run away from your problems, believe me it just makes them worse. There's a thunderstorm heading here late tonight, when it comes you will hear the thunder and dream," Racer X instructed, holding back the pain he felt for what he was about to make his brother go through. "You are going to remember everything about what happened on that road when the car exploded. I know you've repressed it, it was horrible but you need to let that pain out. Now, when I count to three you'll awaken and not remember any of this but my instructions will remain. Alright, one…two…three."

Speed blinked his eyes and looked about as Racer X helped him to his feet.

"What happened? I can't remember…"

"You came out to see me, but you tripped and fell. Are you alright?" Racer X asked, bending over and brushing off Speed's pants. "You can jump in and out of the Mach 5 with ease but walk out a door and you're a klutz."

"Guess so," Speed blushed, and then looked at Racer X as if for the first time. "Hey, new look for you?"

"When I'm bike riding, plus people don't notice me as much. So, how are you doing getting the Mach 5 ready for the New England 900? It's only a week and a half away now."

"Guess I'm gonna be pulling out." Speed said sadly as he walked over and examined the motorcycle.

"What?" Racer X didn't hide his shock at the revelation.

"With everything that's happened we just haven't even started work on the Mach 5. We'll never have her ready in time. I really need to be in that race, its good experience plus missing it will drop me down in the point standings. It will be hard to make up those points. So much for my brilliant rookie season!" Speed said with a bitter smile on his face.

"Well, I hope something happens so you can race. I was planning on handing you a hard beating." Racer X intoned darkly, hiding his heartbreak over the news.

"Maybe next year. Well, I'd better get back to Trixie. Good luck in the race, not that you'll need it." Speed said, holding out his hand. Racer X took it and shook it firmly and watched his brother go back inside. He mounted his motorcycle and swore under his breath as he started the bike and raced off into the night.

Speed made his way back to his table to find Trixie there along with a young man. He knew who it was immediately as he got to the table and stood next to it, looking very steamed.

"What's the matter Snake can't get a date of your own so you gotta muscle in on mine?"

Snake Oiler looked at Speed with a sneering contempt as he pulled down the dark glasses he wore.

"I always like to come to the aid of a pretty girl who's been abandoned. What happened Speed? Someone try to give you a Swirley in the men's room?" Snake snickered.

"If it's any of your business I was talking to Racer X in the alley."

"What did he want, Speed?" Trixie asked with great curiosity.

"I'm not sure. He asked about the New England 900."

"Don't tell me you're entering! That's a laugh!" Snake snickered. Speed's blood began to boil as sat down in a chair on the other side of Trixie.

"I don't think I'll be racing. I have engine problems with the Mach 5 and we won't have her ready in time." Speed said, looking away.

Snake leaned across the table toward Speed and smiled a nasty smile.

"I think you're lying. You don't have the nerve to drive against The Car Acrobatic Team again."

"I told you the truth, Snake and I'm not afraid of you or that flea circus you call a race team. I beat you before and I can beat you again." Speed snarled, clenching his fists.

"Now guys, let's calm down before something happens, please?" Trixie asked nervously. Both the boys looked at her and at each other, matching their dark intent in equally dark smiles. Snake slowly rose from his seat but not before bending down towards Trixie.

"If you ever get tired of hanging out with Mr. Pure Heart here and you want a Real Man, give me a call, Trixie. I aim to please."

"You couldn't please the tailpipe of your race car, let alone a lady." Speed muttered, but loud enough for Trixie and Snake to hear.

Before Snake could react, Trixie smiled at him and Speed and told them both with a low, sexy voice.

"If I should ever need a Real Man, I can always call Racer X." She got up from her seat and walked past the two boys towards the ladies room in the back.

"Man, did you just get blown off!" Snake whistled, watching Trixie as she sauntered away.

"Me? I think she just gave both of us the black flag." Speed said with shock.

"Uh, uh, she's crazy about me, I can tell!" Snake smiled as he walked away.

As Speed slept later that night, the promised thunderstorm rolled in bringing not only needed rain but promised memories for Speed. He tossed and turned as the events of that rainy night in Texas unfolded once more in his mind, but this time there was no blow to the head to push them away. Each scene caused Speed more agony and the storm outside did nothing to help matters.

When he wanted to, Racer X could make Speed miserable.

Speed began to sweat as the memories became more vivid in his mind. He could feel the fire as it swept up from the fallen tree and into the engine of the car. His muscles ached as he tried to open the door to free the two men trapped inside, and then the explosion.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Speed screamed as his eyes ripped open and he felt paralyzed.

The door to his bedroom opened and Mom and Pops stood in the doorway. Spritle came running down the hall, but Mom grabbed him and dragged him off to the kitchen with promises of something good to eat.

Pops rushed to his son's side and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Speed? What was it son?"

"I saw it, I remember it…" Speed panted with his right forearm covering his eyes, trying to block out what he had seen. Pops reached down and took Speed's right arm from his face. He helped his son to a sitting position as a loud crash of thunder shook the very house. An instinct of long ago sent Speed to tightly wrap his arms around his father's chest, burying his face in the nape of his neck.

Pops felt a sudden surge of pity and guilt on his part.

"It's alright Speed, it's just the storm, nothing to be frightened of. Pops is here." Pops said in a soothing voice, stroking the back of Speed's head. Speed caught his breath in little gasps before he could find his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake everyone up, it's just the dream."

"What dream, son? What scared you so? Was it Texas again?" Pops inquired in a gentle voice as Speed pulled back from his father and nodded.

"I remember what happened, the crash, the fire, the explosion…they were burned alive in that car and I couldn't save them, I couldn't…" Speed moaned, bowing his head in defeat. Pops smiled, proud but a little sad.

"When you woke up in the hospital you couldn't remember what happened and I was glad. I hoped you would never remember that moment. Racer X said he'd never seen such a display of courage and compassion in his life. You tried to save the two men who tried to kill you, son. I don't think I would have."

"Pops, why haven't you spoken to me since then? Are you angry with me?" Speed asked with the voice of a frightened child. Pops shook his head as he reached up and wiped the tears from Speed's face with his hand.

"No son. I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself."

"Why?"

"Because I had to let Racer X make that jump disguised as me. I should have been the one to save you, not him. I let you down and I thought you were ashamed of me."

"Pops!" Speed nearly jumped into his father's lap with shock as he wrapped his arms around his father again. "I could never, ever be ashamed of you! You're the best father ever!"

"No Speed, I'm not. I failed your brother Rex. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me."

"Pops, I love Rex, I worship him but he could be a bit on the arrogant side. We all have that darned Racer Temper as Mom says."

"I wish I could let Rex know, somehow." Pops said sadly.

"You know, I've been thinking about quitting racing to go look for him and bring him home." Speed said sheepishly. Pops frowned and furrowed his brows.

"Like hell you will! I'm not going to let you go bumming around the world looking for your brother. He knows where we are and when he's ready, he'll come home, besides you need to keep driving. You'll never become world champion if you stop now."

Another rumble of thunder rattled the house, but Speed didn't mind this time.

"Go back to sleep son. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow." Pops smiled as he gently pushed his son back down on the bed and pulled the covers up around him.

"I love you, Pops." Speed yawned, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

"You'd better or I won't build you anymore race cars." Pops replied as he bent down and kissed his son on the forehead.

Pops slipped out the door and closed it behind him, nearly bumping into Mom.

"Well dear, how did it go?" She asked.

"I think we'll both be fine. Poor Speed, he remembers the explosion and before." Pops said sadly. Mom hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Speed will be fine. He's strong, just like his father."

"But stubborn as a mule like his brother Rex. Do you know he wants to quit racing to go look for Rex?"

"You talked him out of it?"

"Of course I did! I told him I wouldn't build him any more cars if he left."

Mom chuckled at the mental picture that painted as they walked down the hall to their bedroom.

"Rex is the adventurer, Speed is the dreamer and Spritle is the…"

"Hungry one?" Pops chuckled. Mom smiled as she dropped her head on his strong shoulder.

"Yes, he's hungry all the time, but I'd say Spritle is the smart one. He's very ingenious, like his father."

"You know, my love," Pops grinned as he opened the door to their bedroom, "Rex is gone now and in a couple of years Speed will probably marry Trixie and move out."

"That will be nice. I think Speed and Trixie make a lovely couple." Mom smiled at the thought.

"It'll just be you, me, Spritle and Chim-Chim." Pops pointed out as he removed his robe and got back into bed.

"Oh dear, I never gave that a thought! What will we do with just Spritle in the house?" Mom questioned as she got into bed and snuggled next to her husband.

"We could always pack him up with Speed's things and send him and Chim-Chim to live with them!"

Mom gave him a shocked look.

"What a horrible way to start married life! They'd never have a minute alone!"

"Well then," Pops said with a sly smile, "maybe we should do something about that?"

Mom shot him a look that would melt a glacier.

"We have three wonderful sons; I'm not trying for four!" She rolled over on her side, facing away from Pops.

"Well, it was just a thought…" Pops muttered. Mom turned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"And it was a lovely thought at that."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

_So, I suppose everything turned out for the best, Pops and I am ok, thanks to Mom. I should do something nice for her, really nice! Maybe I'll get Trixie and see if…_

"See if what? What are you gonna do with Trixie, Speed?" Spritle asked, peering over his elbow to read what he'd just written.

"Spritle!" Speed slammed the book shut. "How many times have I told you to knock when the door is closed?"

"I forget. Anyway Mom wants you in the kitchen for breakfast, now or I'll eat it for you." Spritle grinned as he swiftly reached up and snatched the book Speed had been writing in and sped off down the hall.

"Spritle! Give that back to me, now!" Speed hollered as he chased his brother around the house with Chim-Chim screeching for joy.

"What in the world…" Mom said, stepping out of the kitchen to see Speed finally cornering his little brother in the living room.

"He took my journal, again!" Speed pointed an accusing finger at his little brother.

"Spritle, give that back to your brother. It's his personal book and not for you to read." Mom said in a calm, but firm voice. Spritle held it out and Speed quickly snatched it and looked through it for missing pages.

"You really should lock that up Speed." Mom added as she went back into the kitchen.

"But…." Speed began as Spritle rushed back to his room. Speed went to the kitchen and sat down next to Sparky who was once again eating his breakfast. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Mom put a fresh plate down in front of him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Spritle got the journal again?" Sparky asked between bites. "At least he didn't take it to school for Show and Tell like last time!"

Speed moaned at the memory.

"That had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life! Spritle standing in front of the class reading my journal, and the part about my date with Trixie!"

Before they could go into more detail, Pops came in from the garage, looking grim.

"Well, even if we worked around the clock, there's no way we can get that motor ready. I'd need a crack team of mechanics for a couple of days just to make up for the time we've lost, no offence Sparky."

"None taken Pops, but this will pretty much put Speed out of the World Championship Points."

"Can't I just drive the Mach 5 as she is? I know I won't win, but at least I'd be there?" Speed asked hopefully. Pops shook his head.

"Speed, that engine has taken about all you can give. She's burned out, ok for driving around town but in a race as demanding as the New England 900, you'd never finish the first leg. I'm sorry son, but we just can't spend the money to send you all the way there to be a DNF." Pops said sadly. Speed hung his head and let out a heavy sigh as his father crossed the room and put a hand on his shoulders. "Next year Speed, I promise. Besides with all you've been through, you could use a nice long rest."

The room hung heavy with a feeling of defeat. Speed pushed his breakfast away, shaking his head.

"So, this is it, the short but brilliant career of Speed Racer."

"Speed, it's only one season." Trixie's voice came from the back door. She had been standing in the doorway and heard everything.

"But it's my rookie year. I wanted to be the first guy ever to win the championship their first year. It was my dream, and now it's finished."

The sound of the doorbell pulled Mom away as Trixie went and sat next to Speed.

"If all of this crap hadn't happened to me! It's not fair!" Speed seethed as Mom came back into the kitchen with four men following her. They wore black and yellow jumpsuits and ball caps.

"We're here to see Speed Racer." The oldest of the men said. Speed pushed his chair back and got up to face the visitors. "This will explain why we're here and who we are." The man said with a smile, handing Speed another envelope, the same he'd received from Racer X the night before.

_Speed,_

_I thought of our conversation after I left you. You might not remember telling me about your troubles with getting the Mach 5 ready for the upcoming race._

_These men are my pit crew, all hand selected by me which means they are by and far the best in the business, outside of Pops and Sparky, that is._

_Please accept their offer to help you get the Mach 5 ready for the New England 900. I can only spare them for two days but that should give you a leg up to be ready for the race. I told you before I intend to hand you a severe beating at this race so please show up so I can prove to you I was right after all._

_Racer X_

"That's very kind of Racer X, but I can't afford to pay you…" Pops began.

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Racer. We're being paid and we promise to not steal any design secrets you have. Racer X made that perfectly clear to us, so if you'll show us to the garage we can get stared, our van is in the driveway and we can get unloaded." The elder of the team said with a grin.

"I can't believe this! Why does he keep doing these kind things for me, I don't understand." Speed marveled as he looked at the letter again. Trixie squeezed Speed's arm tightly.

"What does it matter? We're gonna go to the New England 900! I can't wait to navigate for you!"

Speed looked at Trixie and pulled away from her grasp.

"I'm sorry Trixie, but this time I want Pops to navigate for me."

"Me?" Pops sounded astonished at the revelation.

"I think it's time we spent some quality time together, no hard feelings Trix?"

Trixie smiled, burying her disappointment.

"No Speed, I think it will be great!"

"Then let's not stand around, let's get to work!" Pops announced as he led everyone to the garage. Racer X's team went out to unload their van and were bringing boxes into the garage when Spritle came screeching through the garage followed by Chim-Chim.

"I MISSED THE BUS!!"

"No, not again, not this time." Speed fumed, but put a smile on his face as he turned to Spritle.

"You need a ride to school, right?"

"Yup!" Spritle said happily.

"And you want me to drive you in the Mach 5, don't you Spritle?" Speed asked with an almost sicky sweet tone that made Trixie and Sparky roll their eyes. "How can I say no to my sweet little brother? You really, really want me to take you to school?"

"Sure do! So, let's go!" Spritle said happily, only to change his tune as Speed scooped the boy under his left arm and bolted from the garage like a rocket. He ran down the street as many of the neighbors stood and watched.

He passed a parked car, not noticing the two men sitting in the front seat. Both were wearing business suits and sunglasses.

"What is he doing?" The man in the passenger seat asked, lowering his sunglasses to get a better look.

"Speed is taking his brother to school, the same way I took him to school when he pulled the old 'I missed the bus' routine." Rex Racer chuckled fondly as he watched Speed run like the wind and catch up to the bus before pulling the car out onto the road and driving away.

Speed jumped in the road and put up his free hand to stop the bus. The driver slammed on the brakes and opened the door.

"Speed Racer, what are you up to now?" The woman driver demanded as Speed hurried on the bus and plunked his brother down in the front seat.

"There, I took you to school, technically," Speed huffed as he bent down and patted Spritle on the head. "Have a nice day, Spritle!"

Speed hopped off the bus and watched it pull away as Spritle dropped the window and hollered at his brother.

"Speed, this isn't fair!! You're the worst brother in the world!! Speed!!"

"Have a nice day Spritle!" Speed yelled as he walked back home where everyone was in the driveway watching and the whole neighborhood applauded.

The End


End file.
